Saiyan Jabs
by Edward Tudor
Summary: One shot word prompt challenges I set for myself. All involving Goku/Vegeta and exploring their relationships. Contains AU, genderbending and all those good things. General rating is T, but there will be a few 'naughtier'. Chapter 11-20 up.
1. 01 Magazine

**Saiyan Jabs **

Author: Edward Tudor

Rating: K+ to M

Warnings: Yaoi, homosexuality, m-preg, smut, fluff, smuff, etc, etc; you HAVE been warned

Summary: Quick one-shot stories randomly written prompted by one word. Goku/Vegeta only (seme/uke)

* * *

**Magazine**

**K+**

**

* * *

**

Vegeta decided that waiting for the doctor was boring and should be illegal. Doctors were meant to serve the public, weren't they? Surely because of all the people with ailments waiting for them in their waiting room they should speed up instead of dodder around aimlessly as though they had something better to do other than their jobs.

Yet, it was a silent complaint that was merely brushed away with a sigh as he reminded himself he wouldn't be waiting for _anything_ if his foolish mate weren't so insistent about going to have his once-every-six-months check up. In fact, if he wanted he could leave and go wait outside. But he knew the consequences of doing so were not worth it. Puppy-dog eyes from Goku was embarrassing enough seeing as he was Earth's strongest man. The fact that Vegeta _knew_ he'd feel guilty was worse!

So he resigned himself to waiting in the doctor's waiting room, putting up with the stuffy heat, snuffling adults and screaming, _annoying_ children. The chairs were uncomfortable and the lack of fresh air gave an understanding as to why most people came out looking worse than when they went in.

Giving a final internal sigh, he allowed his eyes to wander over the glass coffee table in the middle of the room. Initially, he thought of grabbing a magazine to look at as Goku suggested, but after seeing an elderly man cough quite wetly into his hand and then pick up a _House and Home_ made him change his mind quite quickly. He resigned himself to gaze in supreme boredom at the bland coloured walls and ironically happy paintings on the wall, but that was beginning to become a bit much.

Scanning over the piles of magazines with his onyx black eyes, he searched in hope of finding a magazine that wasn't as worn as the others. Least worn meant least read. His hopes were raised when he spotted a bright red and white magazine and made a quick grab before any of the snot-dribbled children could rub their germs on it. The word _Cosmopolitan _meant nothing to him. As far as he was concerned, it was just a name someone gave to the magazine to make it sound fancy and kitsch. On reading the cover titles, however, he was quite tempted to put it back. _10 things about your man that he doesn't want you to know_, _Cosmo's top twenty toys, Botox: the dangers you won't show_? Vegeta felt slightly nauseous to have picked up a woman's magazine. A woman's magazine filled with stupid, woman gibberish and nonsense! Then again, as the frowned melted from his handsome face, women were known to be _cleaner_ than both men and children. If it had been read before, it would certainly have fewer germs than any of the other books. He couldn't see the phloemy grandfather wanting to read _Springs Sarong Special_.

Shrugging, he flipped open the magazine and started reading.

Most of the things he hadn't the slightest interest in. He didn't care how to have a good golden shimmer over his eyes, nor did he care whether or not _Her Beast_ was the best erotic read of the month. Admittedly, though, he was slightly interested in how to create your own spa. And he couldn't help but stare at the few pages that had comically drawn penis's to depict what some men's looked like (Goku's was #15…a very _big_ #15 at that…).

He was about to deem the magazine amusing, rather than stupid-woman-drivelly-nonsense, when a title in bold and neon red caught his eye. _Woman Inside: the things your man wants you to do in bed but he would never ask of you_.

Vegeta didn't know what compelled him to read on, but he did. At first, he did nothing but snort in derision. Were humans really this simple-minded? Did those who made this magazine simply sucking random bullshit out of their thumbs or where human men so cowardly they couldn't tell their loved one they wanted sex in a Jacuzzi whilst watching a porno without fear of retribution? Then again, if Goku asked him such a thing, Vegeta knew he'd beat him black and blue and avoid any physical contact until he felt he had suffered enough.

He paused in his thoughts. Truthfully, he didn't believe Goku would secretly want any of the things the magazine had decreed human men desired. But it did make him wonder if there was something that he _did_ want that he didn't want to ask of Vegeta.

The thought did not sit well with him. He hated secrets, especially where he was concerned. To even think that Goku felt he couldn't tell him anything made him feel very uneasy.

Vegeta had no doubts that their relationship was anything _but_ a bed of roses. For Kami's sakes; he knew he wasn't the most ideal person to be with. If it didn't make him sound vain, he knew he was good looking enough to be instantly desired but his personality was lacking a bit. Okay, a _lot_! Vegeta knew he had a high maintenance personality and he got cross more often than not. Even if someone was initially attracted by his good looks, they'd most certainly turn tail and run within five minutes of speaking to him!

Why Goku chose him to be his mate was beyond him, and scared him a little. He didn't think he wanted him to change or anything, but maybe he had thoughts like he wished he wouldn't shout so much, or get angry so easily. It hurt Vegeta to think he may be thinking like that, but Goku was raised by humans. As far as his experience with human's went, they never said anything they felt would get them into trouble. So maybe he didn't want shaving sex (whatever the hell _that_ was), but maybe he wanted Vegeta to be a bit…nicer.

He sighed and his haughty demeanor deflated slightly. Goku was the first person he had ever truly cared about. He was the first person who claimed to love Vegeta for who he was and all that he was. Vegeta loved him, too, for all that he was; naïve fool and failure-cook extraordinaire. But he wasn't blind enough to believe they would be forever happy.

So, fine, maybe the things written in the magazine weren't what he didn't want to tell him; the article still rang true to Vegeta's thoughts. He didn't want to lose him simply because he had anger issues, or didn't know when to stop declaring that as the prince of Saiyans he was much better than him. It hurt to think that he could lose him so easily because of such carelessness.

"Hey, 'Geta," he jumped at the voice. "I'm all done! The doctor says I'm looking even better than the last time I was here. Said I looked more relaxed and…Vegeta? What are you reading?"

"I was bored," he sniffed. "And I wasn't about to touch any of the other germ laced books." A child wiping its snotty nose on one hand and grabbing onto the table to help himself up gave example.

"Okay, I get it, but why a _Cosmopolitan_?"

"Is there something wrong with it?"

"Well," he scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "It's a woman's book. And…I kinda think it's full of rubbish."

At this, Vegeta arced a brow.

"How so?"

"Well, maybe it's just my experience, but whenever Chichi used to buy it and try some of the things out, it just made me confused," he explained. "Like she'd complain that we're breaking apart because I'm never home enough, or start going on about how I have no taste even though she bought me the clothes I wear…she kinda took everything the book said to heart and it confused me a lot."

"So…you don't think anything written in here is useful?"

"Nope!" he said brightly. "Especially the relationship stuff," he said, quite pointedly eyeing the page Vegeta was on. He turned bright red and snapped the magazine shut. "Hey," he said soothingly. "Don't believe a word these magazines say, okay? They're human magazines. They've got nothing on us Saiyan."

"But you were raised by humans," he mumbled. He was quite ashamed of the words that came tumbling out his mouth and even more so when he could see Goku had heard them.

"Yeah, but I never fit in," he said with complete and utter conviction. "And then you came along. Trust me, Vegeta, no matter what you may think; I'll always be your Saiyan before being an earth raised Saiyan."

Vegeta really wanted to ask what he meant by that and whether or not he could really believe him. But he knew now was not the time or place, so those additional questions could wait 'til later. But while he was still skeptical; still paranoid that he may be lying to him, he couldn't help but believe him.

"Fine," he said, tossing the magazine back down onto the coffee table. "But if I find out that you _really_ want your toes sucked and you didn't tell me…"

Goku laughed loudly, giving Vegeta a hug and a sloppy kiss.

"Believe me, Vegeta," he said. "If there was anything I wanted, you'd smell it before I knew it! That's just one of the reasons I love you. You _know_ me."

Heart thumping happily, he allowed Goku to lead him out onto the streets of the city; magazine left behind and article long forgotten.

* * *

**AN**: terribly boring and full of nonsense, but I am hoping that they will improve over time.


	2. 02 Game

**Saiyan Jabs **

Author:Edward Tudor

Rating: K+ to M

Warnings: Yaoi, homosexuality, m-preg, smut, fluff, smuff, etc, etc; you HAVE been warned

Summary: Quick one-shot stories randomly written prompted by one word. Goku/Vegeta only (seme/uke)

* * *

Game

K+

* * *

Goku sniffed the air; scenting for his mate. The smell was faint, but he could pick up that he had been through these fields not too long ago. Grinning, the Saiyan pushed off into the air to see if he could scout for his mate from a higher view point.

Goku woke up that morning to find Vegeta in a particularly playful mood. While rather out of character for his normally grumpy spouse, Goku welcomed it and enjoyed spending the morning cuddling up to the smaller man. He had _meant_ to ask him why he was being so touchy and smiley, but he hadn't wanted to spoil the mood.

Vegeta's playful mood continued on to the shower, where he eagerly scrubbed Goku's back before getting on his knees and blowing Goku's…erm…mind. Even at breakfast where Vegeta would normally sit and sulkily swallow his food; he was feeding Goku from his plate and even stealing from the other's!

At first, Goku had been worried that this was not Vegeta. The smaller man was positively glowing with happiness and his scent smelt a bit…off.

"Hey, Vegeta? Are you okay?"

"Perfectly happy," he chirped (another unusual action…but not unwelcome). "Why do you ask?"

"Well, you seem to be in a really good mood today and I was just wondering why."

He steeled himself for an explosion, but all he got was a brighter smile. Vegeta's eyes glinted quite mischievously as he twirled his tail about behind him.

"Tell you what, Kakarot," he purred. "I'll tell you why I'm so happy if you play a little game with me."

"What kind of game?"

"I get to hide anywhere in the world and you have to find me," he cheekily grinned. "And no using your Instant Trasmission! That's cheating! You have to find me by yourself."

"Sooo…we're playing hide and seek?" he asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Yes," he said slowly, then nodded confidently. "Yes, we're playing hide and seek. And if you don't find me by the end of the day, I won't tell you at all. We'll just play again next week until you find me."

With that, he gave his spouse a quick peck on the lips before streaking out the house and across the land in a blur of blue.

At first, Goku had been quite confused but that quickly gave way to excitement. No doubt it was his beloved mate, but his beloved mate obviously had a secret. He knew Vegeta loved keeping secrets because it was something he knew that no one else did. He also knew that Vegeta knew he liked challenges, and was challenging him for the information. With that in mind, he dashed out the house himself; hot on Vegeta's tail.

But the prince was nothing if not elusive. When Vegeta wanted to do something, he did it well and this was no exception. To Goku, it sounded as though Vegeta wanted to share whatever secret he had with him but he wasn't going to make it easy. He disappear just when Goku thought he had him, but then realized that maybe he hadn't been following Vegeta himself all this time. The prince was a tactician and could easily out maneuver Goku if he so wished.

At first, Goku thought he wasn't going to find him. The world was a very big place and it would be hard to find his smaller partner in cities despite his unique hairstyle. But, to his credit, Vegeta had left a trail of his scent to help Goku determine where he had gone.

Goku had gone to Paris, his old house, the Atlantic, West City, South City and even a strange village called _Patatas_. Finally, though, as he was passing through a valley, the scent of his mate got stronger. Just in time, too. It was nearly sunset!

Cloaking his ki, he stealthily made his way through the waist high glass and over a few hills before spotting his beloved basking in this river. As quietly as he could, he snuck up to the edge of the river and pounced on his mate. Vegeta gave a shout and turned to glare at the taller man; obviously upset for disturbing his peace.

"Got ya, 'Geta," he purred. The frowned melted off Vegeta's face.

"So you have."

"Soo," he crooned, nuzzling his neck. "Are you going to tell me now?"

"Well, you _did_ manage to catch me before the day was out," he said teasingly.

"Okay, so what is it?"

Vegeta turned in his embrace, smiling happily up at Goku. For a moment, Goku's breath was taken away as he stared at the vision that was his. Vegeta was glowing with the late afternoon rays; his tanned skin shimmering almost golden in the red and pinks of the evening sun. He stared into his mate's dark eyes, feeling as the older man took his hand and slowly guided it down his chest and onto his belly.

'My goodness!' was his first thought. 'Vegeta really needs to exercise more! His stomach is getting a little round…'

His human thoughts halted as his Saiyan side gave it a good whack upside the head. Vegeta was constantly happy, playful, _glowing_ and he had a near rounded belly? His human side tried to rear its head to point out that the conclusion he was leaning towards was ridiculous, but his Saiyan side stepped in again and beat it down with a cricket bat.

"V…Vegeta?" he asked softly. "Are you…"

"Can't you feel?"

Oh, Goku could feel, alright. He could feel a small pulse of ki, safely cradled in Vegeta's pelvis where it was slowly growing.

He was going to be a daddy again.

Goku's heart leapt into his throat and he couldn't but laugh happily. The smile on his face was so wide it almost hurt, but he didn't care as he picked up his mate by the waist and swung him around in joy.

"I'M GOING TO BE A DADDY AGAIN!"


	3. 03 Candle

**Saiyan Jabs **

Author: Edward Tudor

Rating: K+ to M

Warnings: Yaoi, homosexuality, m-preg, smut, fluff, smuff, etc, etc; you HAVE been warned

Summary: Quick one-shot stories randomly written prompted by one word. Goku/Vegeta only (seme/uke)

* * *

Candle

T

* * *

Deep obsidian eyes watched as the light flickered and danced. Fire was a truly an amazing thing, he thought. No matter what planet he had been on, whether to visit or plunder, each race had their own symbolism for fire as the giver of life. With the exception of Tanta VII; their plasma may _burn_ like fire and was the giver of their life, but it wasn't _fire_.

Vegeta blinked again as he stared at the black and gold candle, realising something.

"Kakarot," he called softly.

"Hmm?" he turned to see his companion doing his finger push ups. "What is it, 'Geta?"

"Did you know in the earth religion of Christianity, a single lit candle symbolises that God is watching over you?"

At this, Goku paused and turned his full attention to Vegeta.

"Really?"

"You mean you didn't know?" he asked incredulously. Goku's blank look said it all. "You've been living on Earth all your life and you didn't even know _that_!"

"Well, religions have never really interested me."

Vegeta frowned, more than a little confused by all this.

"But you've been raised on Earth and often have interactions with a human society," he reasoned, his voice harsh but not meaning to be. "How can you not know such a thing?"

"I guess because I've only ever like fighting and food," he reasoned. Vegeta snorted. Of course he would, he thought. Goku could have been sent to the philosophical planet Haver3 or one of the moons around Krillion in the Tetra Quadrant where science, logic and all forms of higher thinking were standard; and he'd _still_ only care about fighting and food! "How do you know about that, 'Geta?"

"I was going through some books a while ago," he said, shrugging as he turned back to the candle. "The religious aspect of the human society caught my eye and I suppose this one about the candle stuck."

"You like deep things, don't you?" he chuckled. Goku had altogether given up doing his push ups now that his companion had caught his attention.

"I suppose," he said. "I just find it weird that people would find comfort in believing that a deity was watching them through a candle. Not that I think it's _stupid_ or anything, and I can see the comfort when one is all alone and relatively vulnerable," he mumbled. "But it's just…weird to think someone would be watching my every move. It's a little…voyeuristic."

"Huh?" Goku cocked his head to the side and scratched the nape of his neck. "What's that mean?"

"A voyeur is like a peeping tom," he explained, keeping his eyes on the candle. He didn't see Goku frown.

"Then…why did you light the candle?"

Vegeta's cheeks burned with embarrassment.

"I…you…" he floundered before straightening himself and huffing haughtily. "It was just _sitting_ there and in the past six years since I've seen it, it hasn't been touched _once_! I just wanted to light it before it accumulates so much dust that it'll combust under the florescent lights!"

Goku sniggered, making Vegeta's blush deepen.

"Okay, just asking," he said. "But don't stare into that candle too long, 'Geta." He leaned over and, as gently as he could, lifted Vegeta's chin and tilted him to face him. "If there is a God watching through the candle, I don't want him looking long enough to give him a chance to fall in love with you."

Vegeta huffed and slapped his hands away, even though his cheeks were now a deep red. Lately, he had noticed that Goku had been seeking his attention in a more…intimate manner. From what he had heard from the cue ball and the Namek, Goku had given up his wife and threatened Bulma in his pursuit of him. Krillin had thought he had gone off the deep end, but Piccolo had suggested it may be because he sincerely wanted him. At first, Vegeta hadn't believed he could seriously _want_ him. Maybe for a wild fling, but _seriously_? _**Permanently**_? He was having a time wrapping his mind around that one!

And yet, it was times like this, that Goku proved that he really did like Vegeta and he wanted him as more than a friend and around for a lot longer. It made Vegeta's heart jump to think someone wanted him for _him_ and not just for fun.

"Y-you! Go back and finish your exercises!" he growled. Goku chuckled as he did as he was told. He then paused as he was on his way down.

"Ne, Vegeta?"

"What?"

"If you light more candles; will that make him stop watching you?" Vegeta frowned slightly.

"It's just symbolism, Kakarot. I don't think anyone is really watching," he paused as he thought back. "But, yes, if more candles are lit it takes away the symbol of God watching you."

"Good," he grinned. "There are some more in the bedroom and a couple in the bathroom that have never been touched. Could we use them at dinner?"

Vegeta was certain his face resembled a tomato by now, and he wondered if Goku even knew what he meant.

"W-when…" he cleared his throat. "When there are candles lit at a dinner table, Kakarot, it means romance."

The smile he got made his heart combust and he swore he was melting under the sincere gaze of the younger male.

"I know."


	4. 04 Perfume

**Saiyan Jabs **

Author: Edward Tudor

Rating: K+ to M

Warnings: Yaoi, homosexuality, m-preg, AU, crossdressing, etc, etc; you HAVE been warned

Summary: Quick one-shot stories randomly written prompted by one word. Goku/Vegeta only (seme/uke)

* * *

Perfume

T

* * *

Goku held back the frown of disgust that was threatening to break across his face. Gohan wasn't doing a very good job of hiding it, but at least he was young enough to get away with it. But if Chichi turned and saw her husband with a sour expression as though he had just eaten a hairy tomato and was _this_ close to throwing up, she would have pitched a fit. But he couldn't _help_ himself.

Her perfume smelt _disgusting_!

Okay, so it wasn't that bad. From a far distance he could smell the light floral notes of honeysuckle, fennel and some other very feminine smelling flowers. But right next to him, it was like being sprayed in the face with a Glade aerosol; lavender scented! It was so overpowering and it made Goku's stomach a tad sensitive. It wasn't his fault, though. He couldn't help it that his Saiyan genetics decreed that, as a Saiyan, he should have better smelling than that of a bloody dog!

Trying telling that to Chichi, though…

He was, therefore, extremely glad when they reached Bulma's house. Bulma was holding a party in celebration of her latest creation that had hit the markets and had wanted all her close friends to join her in a private celebration. The fresh air and the scent of freshly cut grass quelled his roiling stomach a bit as he got out the car. Gohan scrambled out his side, taking in deep, dramatic breaths. Chichi just tittered, saying he'd never get a girl if he behaved like he was.

Goku couldn't help but sourly think that maybe it would then be for the better.

"Goku! Chichi!" Bulma greeted them. "Oh my, Chi! You smell terrific!"

"Oh, it's just a little something I picked up from Michelle's last year. It's called _Sherrie_." Goku's smile stayed in place even though the scent had closed in on him again seeing as they were in an enclosed space. Only, it smelt _worse_, as though there was another scent mixing with it. "Ooh! What are you wearing, Bulma?"

"Oh, this?" she lifted her arm up and extended her wrist to Chichi. The scent wafted off and up Goku's nostrils, making him want to gag. "It's my own personal scent! I went to have it made for me!"

"Oooh! It smells divine on you!"

Goku's gag reflex begged to differ.

"Hey, is everyone here?" he queried, hoping to take his mind off the god awful scents.

"Yeah, Krillin and Eighteen arrive just before you guys and Roshi is probably off somewhere with my dad," she said, unaware that Goku was trying to get away from her. "I think Vegeta is still getting ready, though."

"That's okay," he said, grinning. "I'll go say hi to Krillin."

Having made his escape, he quickly located Krillin by the house's mini bar, chatting merrily with his wife and Mrs Briefs.

"Hey, Krillin!"

"Hey, it's Goku!" he cheered, walking over and giving him a manly hug.

Goku instantly wished he didn't. He was _also_ wearing perfume. It was a man's perfume, obviously, but it didn't mean it didn't make him feel any less nauseous than Chichi or Bulma's. In fact, the one side affect he hated about male perfumes were that they burnt his nose! "How have you been, buddy?"

Could have been better, he thought resentfully.

* * *

For the next ten minutes, he chattered on with his best friend. He was quite subtle in leading him to an open window so the breeze could suck off most of the vile perfume, but after Bulma decided to join them he quickly ran off. No breeze could water down any woman's perfume!

He was just about to go outside and grab a lungful of air when a very subtle scent caught his nose. At first, he thought he smelt someone else's perfume from a distance, but then he realised it smelt like no one else in the room. It actually smelt…nice. Spicy, like sandalwood and cinnamon lightly mixed with something sweet and citrus. Orange? Nectarine? Whatever it was, it was light and heady and Goku found himself sniffing the air to find the source.

He found himself walking to the balcony and drifting down to the ground. He walked around the dome shaped building and across the lawn. To his amazement, there sat Vegeta and his son. Vegeta had obviously been comforting Gohan, as the boy leaned heavily on him and near nuzzled into his suit.

Goku's heart shuddered in delight as the older Saiyan lifted his eyes and smile softly at him.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up, Kakarot."

"Huh?" he mumbled unintelligently. "W-what do you mean?"

"You leaving the party for the same reason as your son," he said, pulling Gohan closer. "To get away from the stench."

"Well, hey now, they don't smell that bad…"

"Their perfume, Kakarot," he scowled. "If you son came running out, looking like he was going to vomit everything he had in him and he's only half Saiyan, I can imagine how your stomach must be faring."

Goku felt his face burn with humiliation. He had thought he was insulting his friends.

"S-sorry," he mumbled.

"He's right, though, dad," Gohan mumbled, looking quite worn out. "Their perfume does make them stink."

"Yeah," he said softly, moving to sit next to Vegeta. "I guess that's why you came out to get some fresh air."

"We both did," Vegeta said, mussing the boy's hair with affection. Goku couldn't help but stare in wonderment as Gohan's eyes closed in bliss and gave a small hum of appreciation. Wonderment and a bit of jealousy. "I figured we're going to be out here for about two hours before they get hot and sweaty from being inside, forcing them to open the windows, and another hour or so as the open windows flushes out the smell."

"Wow, how do you know that?"

"The woman often has parties like this," he sighed. "The first three I couldn't stay down longer than ten minutes and she always nagged me to stay longer. It was a lot worse than this, too. It's probably just your harpy, the woman and a few men wearing perfume. Those other functions had more than fifty people and every single one of them was drenched in the vile stuff!"

Goku's stomach clenched at the thought. Even Gohan looked a little sick at the prospect of having to be in a room with over fifty different overpowering smells.

"Yeah, I suppose it has to do with us being Saiyan, huh?"

"That's right," he nodded, propping Gohan fully against him. "As Saiyan, we can smell a lot more and from great distances. We can pick up what appears to be nothing to other races, but we can smell it as clear as day."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," he said. "I only came out here because I was following a better scent."

Vegeta cocked a brow, obviously questioning him.

"A better scent?"

"Mmm," he nodded. "It smelt nice and spicy."

"That was probably the Cajun chicken Bunny was making." Goku momentarily thought it was odd that he called Bulma's mother by her name but referred to Bulma as 'the woman'.

"Nah, it wasn't a burnt spicy smell. It was spicy like cinnamon; like on pancakes!" Vegeta rolled his eyes, obviously at Goku's reference to food. "And it smelt citrusy, too. Sweet, though, not like lemon scented cleaner but just as fresh."

He paused suddenly as the smell wafted by the nose.

"There it is!" Vegeta lifted his nose to the air and sniffed.

"I don't smell anything," he scoffed.

"Really? But it smells so good…" he sniffed harder, following the source. It wasn't until his nose was buried by the collar of Vegeta's shirt that he realised it was coming from the man himself! "Ne, Vegeta, what kind of perfume are you wearing?"

He was surprised to see the man blush.

"I'm not wearing any, baka!" he hissed.

The implication hit Goku like Brolly hitting him through a wall. This was Vegeta's scent? No perfume, no oils, no lotions; nothing added that had a scent. Just Vegeta.

Dear God, it smells divine! He thought. It was a no wonder Gohan was pressing himself up close to the man. He obviously thought he smelt wonderful compared to the stink inside the house and Goku couldn't agree with him more. Biting back a moan as he took a deeper sniff, he wondered how _anyone_ could naturally smell this amazing and not bottle it?

_Au de Vegeta_, he sniggered in thought. He'd wear it _every day_.

"Let me guess," a sharp voice cut through his daydreams. "Like the brat, you find my scent more appealing than the grass?" He looked down at Vegeta. The man's cheeks were pink with either discomfiture or humiliation at being sniffed by a grown man.

"Well," he grinned cheekily. "You _do_ smell pretty amazing."

"Better than the grass?"

"Much more fresher," he grinned. Vegeta's cheeks flamed more, but his attention quickly turned when Gohan shifted closer to his neck.

"Okay, fine!" he grumbled. "You can…smell me. But!" he roared, pointing a finger at him. "You may only do so sitting next to me! Only the brat is allowed to scent me," he emphasised it by pulling him closer.

Goku's face fell, but he realised that Gohan could get away with it because he was a boy. Goku was a grown man; if Chichi or Bulma came out it would look very awkward if he had his face buried in his neck. At least with Gohan it looked as though he were comforting the boy after being sick.

"Okay," he said eagerly. Vegeta blinked, surprised at the readiness with which his demands were met, but quickly huffed and turned his attention back to the brightly lit house. Goku sat quietly next to him, steadily inhaling the refreshing scent that was his prince.

_Au de Vegeta_. Better than any damn perfume he ever smelt!

* * *

**AN:** I've always liked the idea of Saiyan's having an enhanced sense of smell. I was reading DB when I came across it and thought, 'You know, if I gag every time I pass the perfume section in a store, how would Goku handle it?'

Oh, and beware the hairy tomatoes! They are _not_ your friends!


	5. 05 Stocking

**Saiyan Jabs **

Author: Edward Tudor

Rating: K+ to M

Warnings: Yaoi, homosexuality, m-preg, AU, crossdressing, etc, etc; you HAVE been warned

Summary: Quick one-shot stories randomly written prompted by one word. Goku/Vegeta only (seme/uke)

* * *

Stockings

T

* * *

Christmas was always such a merry time in Chichi's household. Even though it wasn't as busy as in Capsule Corp, it by no means meant that there wasn't plenty to do! Chichi had to do the cooking, the cleaning, wrap the presents, decorate the tree; she sighed. It was times like this she _wished_ she had pushed Goku into marrying her! He would have been of some help. Not that her father wasn't, but it would have been nice to have such a strong man as a husband.

They could have had the biggest tree, the biggest meals, better presents…she sighed again. Surely she would have pushed him into pursuing something that would have made him wealthy, wouldn't she? Well, she let this one get away and now he was gone.

Gone into the arms of the alien prince who had tried to kill him once!

She didn't understand how he could keep telling her that he didn't want to marry her; her of all people! She was a beauty, she knew that! What with her long, inky black hair and her pink lips and dark eyes. She hadn't forced him; oh no. She believed he was just too immature and would, eventually, come around one day and see that she was just perfect for him.

But, instead, he had _somehow_ fallen head over heels for that Saiyan brat prince and was doing his damndest to woo him! Chichi, unlike Bulma, hadn't thought that the Saiyan Brat had done anything to him. She had seen how the smaller, spiky haired man often hid and ran from Goku as though he came bearing the bubonic plague. She had seen his frantic looks whenever Goku did something nice for him and his confusion when Goku openly proclaimed his sincere affection for him. In a way, it broke her heart to think that he had never been treated with affection before and to receive such positive attention now was both confusing and overwhelming. _Everyone_ deserved someone to love them.

But still…

…how _did_ he fall for him?

"Chichi!" she heard a familiar voice cry. She looked up to see Goku come barrelling into the kitchen, looking very panicked.

"Goku! What's wrong?"

"It's Vegeta!" he whined. "I don't know what to get him for Christmas!"

**Beat**.

She stared at him; conflicted between falling over in exasperation and smacking him in the face with one of her trusty frying pans. Instead, she mentally count to ten, counted backwards from that, took in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"You…you don't know what to get Vegeta for Christmas?" She asked slowly. Goku nodded, not noticing her incredulous look.

"It's his first one and I wanted it to be special!" he said. "He's never had Christmas before, or any sort of celebration! He's never gotten a present before and I'm scared I'm going to mess up!" Chichi blinked at the admission. Goku _scared_? Well, she supposed if he wasn't terrified of the power of his enemies then it was bound to be something more trivial.

…other than needles…

"Okay," she sighed. "What did you have in mind?"

"Huh?"

"Well, surely you must have had _some_ ideas before you found out this was his first Christmas?"

"Well, yeah," he admitted. "I first thought of getting him some weights, but I realised he's never used any. Not even mine. Then I thought about a box of chocolates and some roses, but then I wouldn't have anything special to give him next year on Valentines. Then I thought about getting him some new Saiyan armor, but then I got scared he may think I was bringing up our first battle and was mocking him and I don't _want_ him to think _that_!"

She sighed. She certainly had her work cut out for her.

"Okay, what about a bath set? You know, with lavender oil and battle bath and all that?"

"But isn't that too girly?"

"It's just a suggestion," she huffed. "What about a book?"

"Naw, Vegeta's only just learnt how to read Japanese," he said. "Besides, I don't know what kind of book he'd like."

"Okay, well, how about a scarf and glove combo for the cold weather?" Goku's face turned deep red at this.

"I…already got him six sets when he complained that he was cold," he admitted, sheepishly. Then he perked up. "The blue and black one is his favourite!" She sighed, rubbing her temples.

"Did you ask anyone else for ideas?" he nodded. "What did they suggest?"

"Bulma suggested a dildo," Chichi growled. Just because Vegeta didn't look twice at her when she was wearing her skimpiest outfits, she thought it gave her all the right in the world to be mean to him! She had to have a word with that woman…

"No," she said immediately. "What else?"

"Well, Krillin suggested I get him a board game like Risk, but I thought that was a little impersonal. A good idea, but only something to fall back on. Piccolo didn't know what Christmas was, but suggested that I maybe take him out. It was a pretty good idea, but, again, only something I'll fall back on. Roshi suggested a porn DVD…"

"NO!"

"I wasn't _going to_!" he howled in defence. "And all Yamcha could think of was a greeting card! You're all that's left!"

Chichi had to admit that getting a Christmas gift for an adult experiencing their first Christmas was challenging. Getting a gift for someone you love who is experiencing their first Christmas and who would more than likely lynch you for an indecent gift is even more challenging! But she was up to it and wracked her brains for an idea.

"Hey! How about his first Christmas Stocking?"

"Huh? Really?"

"Sure, why not?" she enthused. "It's his very own stocking which definitely _has_ to be filled each Christmas, and if you want you could put in some of the things the other guys suggested. That way, it appears a lot better than just giving him a gift in a box because he'll be able to use it next Christmas." At his confused look, she rolled her eyes. "Think of it as a way of telling him you want him around so you two can spend many more Christmas's together."

"Yeah," he nodded, getting the idea. "Hey, yeah! That's a brilliant idea, Chichi! And it's not sexual to make him think all I want is his buttocks!"

"Umm…yeah," she squirmed.

"Thanks a million, Chi!" he jumped over and gave her a hug. "You're the best!"

He flounced out the kitchen and took off back to his home. Chichi stood by the kitchen counter; face bright red and heart hammering a mile a minute. But after a few minutes, she calmed down and mentally berated herself for being so silly. There was no way she could keep dreaming about Goku the way she always did. She really had to stop hoping that some day he'd come to his senses and come running to her with arms wide open. He loved Vegeta, and nothing was going to change that.

Again, she didn't understand how a psychotic alien could capture his affection where she couldn't with her brilliant culinary skills, but if Goku came running to her for advice on how to show the Saiyan Brat that he loved him then there was nothing she could do about it.

She only hoped that, along with the board game, he wasn't going to shove Bulma and Roshi's suggestions into the stocking!


	6. 06 Wings

**Saiyan Jabs **

Author: Edward Tudor

Rating: K+ to M

Warnings: Yaoi, homosexuality, m-preg, AU, crossdressing, etc, etc; you HAVE been warned

Summary: Quick one-shot stories randomly written prompted by one word. Goku/Vegeta only (seme/uke)

* * *

Wings

T

* * *

The temple of Feng, home to the Wind God, sat quite precariously on the top of a cliff on an isolated isle from the rest of the islands in the Mediterranean. No one was allowed to set foot onto the isle, let alone inside the temple for no one was allowed to see the Wind God, Goku, in his splendour. The only people who were allowed were those who were made guardians and priests to Goku. They were the one who received requests, by bird, from the main lands and brought them to Goku.

In all his years as a Wind God, Goku had had many priests serve him at Feng and their personalities had ranged from the giddy and utterly delighted to the shy but willing and eager. He would always try and talk to them as an equal, but most times it never worked. The only difference between him and them, as he saw it, was that his body was that of a sculpted God with giant white wings and they were…well, wingless and normally built. None of his previous priests ever looked past his wings.

Until Vegeta.

Vegeta was his current priest and quite a firecracker! He was very different from all the other priests that Goku had had in his service. For starters, Vegeta _hated_ him! On their very first meeting, as soon as the boy was left by the chiefs of the Mediterranean, Goku had flown down and introduced himself.

And got a face-ful of holy tablet for it!

Vegeta, only six at the time, kept screaming at him that he hated him, that he didn't _want_ to become a keeper at Feng, that he hated him (that came up a lot) and that it was 'all his fault'. Goku knew he could have always held the boy down, but with such harsh words being screamed with tears streaming down his face, well…Goku let him hit him.

For four years, Vegeta had staunchly done his duty and no more. Goku had never had _that_ happen to him. Many of his previous servants were all too happy to know that he wanted to get to know them on a more personal level. Vegeta rudely brushed him off. It hurt more than he would have liked to admit, especially when Vegeta was a very interesting person.

For two years after, though, to Goku's greatest hope, Vegeta toned down a lot. At first, he still glared at Goku as though he was Frieza of the Northern Tundra Temples, but it seemed to be laced with a certain curiosity. Goku often would have liked to ask what he was thinking of, but never dared for fear that the boy would give him a tongue lashing. Then, slowly, as the years passed, the anger and hatred melted away and Vegeta became a lot more complacent.

He had no idea what happened, but to Goku's relief the hatred was over. He never liked anyone being angry with him, especially someone like Vegeta. He chatted to him now and again, but still kept his distance. It still hurt Goku, but he respected the young man and his actions mainly because, for the fist time since he could remember, Goku had strong affections for him.

Oh, certainly, he held affections for all his priests, but Vegeta was very special to him. Every other one of his servants willingly agreed with him _because_ he was the Wind God. But Vegeta…

Vegeta would give him a thorough scolding if he thought Goku wasn't doing what he should. He would often also correct Goku's speech and any piece of information he had wrong. He was a very intelligent young man, and a beauty, too. Goku couldn't honestly say he was in _love_ with him, but he thought if there was any one person in the entire world he would save should the time call for it, it would definitely be Vegeta.

Of course, Goku always wondered _why_ Vegeta hated him before and just what he had done to earn such ire. Wings slumping on his shoulders, Goku decided to ask him. He may end up losing what little friendship he had, but so long as kept wondering without answers there was no chance of him ever fixing whatever he had done wrong.

"Vegeta?" he asked, drifting silently into the lobby. No doubt the sixteen year old was busy with his priestly chores. "Hey, Vegeta?" He flew out the lobby and to the outside. There, sitting on a rock that overlooked the ocean, was his priest.

Goku couldn't help but admire him. He was well built and looked utterly beautiful in nothing but a simple white robe with the seagulls flocking around him. They screamed around him, seeking his attention while he patted one lucky gulls head. The bird looked like it was in heaven. They even screamed at Goku to ward him off as he flew and landed on the little rock.

"Man," he whined as the gulls went to surround Vegeta. "You should have been the Wind God considering how these birds love you…"

"They just love me because I feed them," he grinned. He shooed the one gull away and allowed another to take its place. "Is there something you need, Goku?"

"Umm…not really. I just wanted to see where you were," he admitted. "Was getting kinda lonely inside."

"Oh." He looked out at the sea. "There haven't been many requests from any of the islands, or even the mainland's. Though it's close to fishing season, so I'm sure we'll be getting plenty of gifts soon enough."

"Yeah," he smiled.

He shifted anxiously on the rock. The gulls had stopped screaming at each other, rather opting to watch him with their beady little eyes in case he was planning to steal their human.

"What are you thinking of, Goku?" Vegeta sighed.

"Umm…nothing."

"You're lying. You know I know when you're lying," he turned and cocked a brow. "You're not very good at it." Goku mumbled under his breath, turning quite red.

"I…it's just…" he shuffled nervously, knowing that his bashfulness annoyed Vegeta but quite unable to help it. "I don't want you to get cross for me asking."

"I won't get cross."

"Yes, you will."

"No, I won't."

"You will."

"I won't."

"You will."

"I won't."

"You _will_."

"I _won't_!"

"You wi…"

"Oh, for Dende's Sake, tell me!" Goku flinched while the gulls looked on eagerly. None of them had jumped. Smarmy bastards, he thought.

"It's…well," he swallowed hard. "I…wanted to know…why were you so angry when you first came to Feng?"

Vegeta froze for a second before resuming his petting. His shoulders were tense and he was silent. For a moment, Goku feared he angered his pretty priest and his wings started puffing up in his agitation.

"It's not important," he said, finally, with a sigh. "It was a long time ago. I don't remember why." Goku was now cross.

"Yeah, you do," he said

"No, I don't."

"You do."

"I don't."

"You _do!_"

"I do…"

"Yes, you do! I can see it in your eyes!" he huffed. "I may not be that smart, but I've known you long enough!"

Vegeta sighed, roughly dragging his hand through his gravity defying locks. Not for the first time, Goku wondered if maybe he wasn't the son of a God and human before turning his attention back to the young man.

"Are you sure you want to hear this?"

"I asked, didn't I?"

"Yes, but for a God you've got very thin skin," he huffed. "And you cower whenever I say you've done something wrong. It's _not_ very God-like."

"Yeah, I know. But I care what _you_ think. I don't like making you unhappy or cross." Vegeta mumbled under his breath, no doubt about what a strange God he was.

"Alright, fine. But don't say I didn't warn you!" Goku nodded eagerly, sitting down with the tips of his wings trailing over the rock.

"Before I was a chosen to be the new priest of Feng," he began. "I lived with my father on Sicily. My father was the best merchant in all the Mediterranean and I wanted to be just like him. Because of that, we had many enemies who wanted my father dead simply because they could not put him out of business. But my father was tough; no assassin or pirate could take him down. He was my hero, and still is.

"And yet," he paused, biting his lips as he paused in both story and petting. The seagull in his lap crooned softly, almost encouragingly. "One evening, a harsh storm hit our island while my father was on his way home. The wind ripped the sails off the ship and did some heavy damage. My father made sure everyone else got off the ship but because he was the captain, he went down with it.

"I was alone, and I blamed you."

Goku's breath hitched in his throat.

"I was orphaned with no way to pay for all the bills that had suddenly appeared after my father's death. I never even had time to give him a proper farewell before I was sold to a lord.

"I only stayed there for a while, because as soon as news of the death of the previous priest of Feng reached them, they were out looking for a new priest. I, apparently, fit the bill better than those who were trained for this sort of thing. I was young, I could read and write and my master said I was very intelligent. So I was chosen, went for the ritual and then got sent here.

"At the time, I still hated you because I was so sure you had sent that storm to fell my father. That you had gotten a request from some other merchant, begging to put my father in his place and you did it. I hated you, I hated what you did and I hated being alone on this stupid rock with just you of all people for company!

"But then, as the years went by, I noticed that you didn't do that sort of thing. You're not malicious in any sense or form and any requests to start storms that didn't lead to bringing rain to crops were instantly rejected.

"I still hated you for a while, but I slowly got over it. I figured that you probably had nothing to do with that storm and that it was just a force of nature and misfortune on my father's part. And after realising that you were a next to useless God who quailed every single time I scolded you for not washing, leaving your dirty dishes on the altar and tracking in mud after every shower, I knew that it wasn't your fault.

"I never said anything, though because, well…let live and live, I suppose. You never knew why I hated you so I didn't think I owed you and explanation, especially when it came to light that you did nothing wrong.

"I'm sorry for not telling you sooner, but I just thought it would be best to act as though none of it ever happened."

Vegeta turned and came face to face with a Wind God who was sobbing his eyes out.

"Go…Goku? Why are…"

"I'M SORRY!" he wailed, making the winds blow with incredible force.

"Goku!" he yelped.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he sobbed, tears streaming down his face. Now he knew why Vegeta wanted to beat him to death with the holy stone tablet. Now he knew why he had been crying while he screamed that he hated him. It really _was_ his fault!

"Goku, please! You're going to blow me into the sea!"

He stopped in his crying as he saw what his emotions had done. All the seagulls had taken to the air; screaming cusses at him for disturbing their quiet time. Vegeta was clinging to the rock; buffeted by the strong winds that were forcing him towards the ocean.

Giving a surprised cry, Goku stopped the winds and pulled Vegeta to him, wrapping him up in his wings. Now he felt even _worse_.

"I'm…I'm sorry, 'Geta…"

"Idiot," the young man growled. "I told you that you may not want to hear it!"

"I know," he sniffled. "I really am a useless God, huh?"

"No, Goku, you're not." Vegeta sighed as he hugged him back. "You're silly, and you do strange things and you're incredibly forgetful, but you always do the right thing when you're asked to." Goku gave him a watery smile as he smiled encouragingly up at him. "That…and you cower under your wings whenever I yell at you!"

"Heh, but that's because Vegeta's quite the force of nature on his own," he chuckled. "I can see why you weren't blessed with great powers; you would have beaten anyone who made you cross! And there's a lot of them!"

Vegeta huffed, but allowed Goku to hold him tighter as he laughed. For Goku, he still felt terrible that all those bad things happened to Vegeta and he hadn't done anything to make it any better, but that was okay. For now that he knew, he promised himself that he was going to make it up to him. Vegeta was right, he was a God and he was going to do his duty.

Starting off, he thought as he wrapped his wings tighter around his priest. With the young man who held his affection when no else before could.


	7. 07 Chinese

**Saiyan Jabs **

Author: Edward Tudor

Rating: K+ to M

Warnings: Yaoi, homosexuality, m-preg, AU, crossdressing, etc, etc; you HAVE been warned

Summary: Quick one-shot stories randomly written prompted by one word. Goku/Vegeta only (seme/uke)

* * *

Chinese

T

* * *

_Little China_, as far as Goku was concerned, was the _best_ Chinese shop in the district! It sold next to everything and _anything_ imaginable and at super cheap prices! He could buy tupperware and pens for a _quarter_ of the price that was sold at big name stores. If he needed a new whisk or mixing bowl before his classes started, he could just pop down and they'd have plenty for sale. He could buy a bulk of noodles and various sweets for next to nothing and should one ear of his earphones die, he could easily replace it and cheaply, too!

But, to Goku, all of that was a bonus that came with visiting the store just to see the dark haired Asian beauty. His name was Vegeta, and he was the only reason Goku kept going to _Little China_ every so often. His classmates in his cookery classes were always in awe of his amazing containers and cooking utensils, but Goku _never_ told them where he bought them. Vegeta was gorgeous and he wanted him all to himself!

But Goku, enamoured with the stern looking beauty as he was, was a weak-kneed coward. He had already seen what Vegeta did to one of his more ardent admirers and was terrified he would receive the same treatment. Still, it didn't deter him from coming back as often as he could. He simply decided that if he couldn't be bolder with his feelings, then he would simply make do with admiring the smaller man when he came to buy packets of dates and crackers.

* * *

Cooking, being his passion, was relatively easy for Goku and he, after surfing on the internet one Saturday evening, decided to take up the challenge of creating a _bento_. They looked very interesting and creative, and one could use any ingredient in any way one wished. Goku was very much taken with the cute octopus vienna's and _onigiri_ sculpted and coloured to look like teddies and chicks.

It was his personal pet project and for this he decided he needed a _bento_ box! And where else to get one except from _Little China_?

Sadly, as he gazed about the tupperware isle and the ceramics, he discovered that _bento_ boxes were one of the things that the store didn't supply. A little disappointed, he picked up his usual purchase of dates and cracker and slumped over to the till.

"Good morning, Goku," a deep voice greeted him. Goku perked up and gazed dreamily at the smaller man before him.

"Nĭ zăo, Vegeta," he greeted. Vegeta cocked a brow and sighed. He had long learnt that Goku liked to speak to him as much as he could in his native tongue and that it was easier to just go along with it.

"Nĭ zăo. Is this all for today? No new keyrings?"

"Umm, no," he said, looking at the cute collection of Mokona, Mew and funny green things. "Not today. Hey…umm…do you guys stock _bento_ boxes?"

"_Bento_?"

"You know, like lunchboxes, only they're a special kind of lunch box that the Japanese use coz they've got sections."

Despite his confusing talk, Vegeta seemed to understand what he was talking about. But he shook his head.

"No, I'm sorry," he said. "But I don't think we ever get stock in."

"Oh," the burly man said. "Okay, then. Thanks, anyways."

Vegeta nodded simply and handed him his parcel. Goku slumped out the store, more than a little bummed.

* * *

Two weeks later, Goku was back at _Little China_, ready to make his regular monthly purchase of cheap noodles, instant tea and coffee and enough cheap chocolate bars to make a Halloween haul look conservative.

"Oh, by the way," Vegeta said, ducking under the counter as he rang up his items. "This just arrived. I spoke to my father about what you said and he thought bringing more variety to the store was a good thing, so…"

He trailed off as he brought out three different parcels. Goku blinked and cocked his head to the side.

"What are they?"

"You _were_ asking about _bento_ boxes a while ago, weren't you?"

Goku watched with delight as each parcel was unwrapped. The one _bento_ box was a simple child's _bento_ box; plastic, orange and with little cartoon carrots parading across the white lid. The second was a little more elaborate; it was a stretched oval with two layers and the lid was a dark blue, with black and white speckles and streaks that made it look like a night sky. The last one was a traditional box; a single layer with many sections and a red trimmed laquered lid. Goku stared in awe.

"W-wow!" he cried. "This is amazing! They're so beautiful!"

"I'm glad you like it," he said softly, ringing them up and packing them along with his monthly purchases. "That'll be 75 Zenny, please."

"Oh, yeah!" he said, handing over his money. "Oh, by the way, you wouldn't happen to have those bags that they pack the _bento_ box in?" A vein ticked in Vegeta's forehead, but Goku didn't notice.

"There's _more_ to this?" he sighed as Goku kept staring. "No, I don't think we do. But I'm sure my father would have looked into it seeing as he's buying these things in bulk."

"Okay! I'll be sure to check in for it, then!" he said. "Xièxie, Vegeta!"

He stared, heart hammering as, for the first time, Vegeta blushed a rosy red and turned his head away.

"Bú…búyòng xiè…"

* * *

He visited three times again that week, eagerly hoping they would get stock of those bags. Vegeta appeared to get annoyed with him for coming so often, but Goku found he really could care less. He had a good excuse to come over as often as he liked, so it was good enough for him.

Three weeks later, Vegeta brought them out for him. They were very beautiful; the one was green and orange, the second was a rich purple and black and the last was a delectable rose colour with a print of black phoenix's. Goku was positively enamoured.

"Eh?" he said, poking at the green and orange bag where the two colours met up. "It looks like it's been sewn together."

"Of course, it has, shăguā," he snapped. "We get these things in bulk! They're not top quality, but they're better than cheap!"

"I…I didn't mean that, Vegeta," he said, a little stung. "It's just…it doesn't look like any factory made thing I've ever seen. It reminds me a lot of when my best friend Bulma would try to make things for me by herself, coz it has that look of a personal touch and…"

"What does it matter?" he growled. "Do you want them or _not_?"

"Ah! S-sorry," he said, figuring he was annoying his beauty with his incessant ramblings. "Umm…duĭbuqí."

"That's _duìbuqĭ_, bèn," he growled. "And that's 50 Zenny."

Goku nodded, handing over the money and staring at the cute strawberry clips that were being used to hold stray hairs out of Vegeta's face. Goku thought he looked positively adorable!

"Umm…may I ask another question?" Glowering dark eyes glared up at him and he swallowed.

"You need something more for your…_bento_?"

"Well, yeah…but I promise it's just one last thing! Really!" Vegeta glared hardened but finally huffed and crossed his arms.

"Fine, what _is_ it?"

"Chopsticks," he said. Vegeta blinked as though he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Ahm…I know you stock chopsticks, but these…"

"Are no doubt _special_ ones, are they not?"

"Well, I suppose. They just come with a special carry case, you know. It kinda looks like a those cases people carry their glasses in, only for chopsticks."

Again, Vegeta sighed and resigned himself.

"Fine. I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks, Vegeta! You're the best!" His grin widened as he relished in the pink blush that coloured his cheeks, almost matching the pink of the strawberry clips.

* * *

He cursed himself. He was supposed to go to _Little China_ to check if those chopsticks and their containers came in! Instead, he got side tracked and ended up leaving the class later! He mostly blamed his teacher for being such a tight-wad; surely it would have been alright if he came in early the next morning to clean up? But noooo…he had to do it before leaving!

He huffed and skidded around the corner only to find Vegeta and his father locking up. Vegeta looked very cute with his dark blue scarf wrapped around his neck with his gravity defying hair sticking up all over the place. He and his father looked quite similar, it was a bit frightening. But Vegeta Snr had facial hair and Vegeta was naturally hairless. Goku knew. He stared at that face often enough to know there was no growing stubble or any telltale signs of shaving.

He was about to open his mouth to call to them, when Vegeta's father spoke to his son.

"He didn't come again today, érzi," he said in his gravely voice. Goku slipped behind the corner, peeking out and watching the two of them.

"I know, fùqīn," he said softly. He was clutching at a bag.

"Érzi," he said, gently grabbing Vegeta by his shoulders. "How long are you going to chase that…that… shăguā…and cater to his needs? You already spent your monthly salary on ordering those ridiculous lunchboxes 'specially for him!"

"Yes, but I _made_ those bags!" he retorted. "I saved _some_ money!"

"But you used your own time to make them for him! You went out of your way, érzi." He finished softly. "And now, again, you spent more money for some silly gimmick he wanted. Chopstick holders? Not even _we_ use them!"

"Well, maybe we should! They're very useful!"

"Vegeta," he said, begging his son to see reason. "How long are you going to chase him? He comes so often to our store and yet he doesn't _see_ you."

"It doesn't matter, fùqīn," he said resolutely. "I…I like him. I don't see how anyone could like _me_, but I decided that if could give anything to the person I loved, this is as good as anything else." He took them chopstick holders out the bag, inspecting the green plastic to make sure it wasn't scratched during its journey to the store. "I'll give him these tomorrow. And then he'll completely forget about all this."

"Érzi," the older man began again, but Vegeta turned away and stomped down the street. His father did nothing but sigh, shake his head and grumble under his breath in Chinese. He followed soon after.

Goku stood in shock, his back plastered against the walls. Did…did Vegeta honestly go out of his way just for him? He spent his whole monthly salary to get those boxes just for him? He _made_ those bags? But what struck Goku the hardest of all was that Vegeta admitted that he _liked_ Goku. It was sad that he believed Goku didn't feel the same about him, or that anyone could like him at all. How could no one _not_ be attracted to his fiery personality; his pride in his work even though it was a simple family business? The smaller man had more confidence in his meagre job than Goku had in pursuing his dream of being a chef at a five star restaurant! He was intelligent, witty, resourceful _and_ a looker! He was a catch that no one would (or should) ever allow to get away!

He clenched his fists as his eyes burnt in determination. Maybe it was his fault. Maybe he and Vegeta could have been together sooner if he had been a little more open with his feelings and Vegeta wouldn't think that he didn't see him. But that was all in the past. Now that he knew his feelings weren't unrequited, he was going to take the initiative!

He was _not_ going to let the world's most perfect man get away from him!

* * *

Goku rushed eagerly along the streets, being very careful with his latest parcel. He dodged, duck and dove, hoping to make it just as _Little China_ opened. His teacher had been pretty miffed with him for cooking and then just running out without cleaning up, but Goku had promised he would be back later to do it. He may have been missing out on class, but he didn't give a damn. If he didn't do this right then he would be missing out on a whole lot more!

Huffing with sweat cooling down the nape of his neck, he glanced around the shop to find Vegeta sauntering into the back.

"Hey! Vegeta! Wait!" he cried. The smaller man paused and turned to face him.

"Goku? What are you doing here so early?"

"I…" he huffed. "I…came…to give you…these…"

Arching an elegant brown that made inner Goku squeal like a schoolgirl, he accepted the bag and opened it up. He pulled out two very familiar bags that held two very familiar _bento_ boxes. Vegeta stared, his mouth flapping but no words were coming forth.

"I…wh-what…"

"It's something special I made for you," he said. "The carrot bag with the carrot _bento_," he said, pointing to the green and orange bag. "Has a breakfast. It's just egg on rice with a dash of soy…nothing too fancy, but it's fresh! I just made it and I had to run to give it to you before it got cold and yucky, because eggs taste really bad cold if they've been fried."

"Oh," he said eyes wide in disbelief. "And…this?"

"That's lunch. I made marbled eggs, rice with pickled plum, carrot sticks and ginger beef slices. It's very simple, but I made it all this morning at the classes kitchen, so I hope it's okay."

"I…it…"he swallowed, looking up at Goku, apparently very lost. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he said, taking in the disbelief in his eyes. It was obvious he didn't believe this was really happening.

"Umm…" he swallowed, his hands becoming clammy. "If…if you find you like it…you know, I'm not saying you _will_, coz everyone's got different taste…but if you _do_ like it, would you like to…umm…you know," he blushed. "Have dinner with me?" Vegeta's eyes widened and he looked as though he wanted to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"D-dinner?"

"Yeah, I mean," he shrugged, trying to act nonchalant even though his face was bright red and he could stop fidgeting. "I was thinking of going out to a good restaurant…I mean, I've heard of some places that are pretty good and they've got a really nice atmosphere or…I could…cook for you at my place?"

He felt his face burn brighter and blood drummed through his ears.

Then, Vegeta's face turned bright red, and even though he frowned and huffed crossly, he held the bags close to his chest.

"Fine. Dinner at your place." He said. "And don't you dare pick me up late!"

* * *

**AN: Just some help on some Chinese words (note that I don't speak Chinese; I just nicked these from a dictionary):**

**Nĭ zăo – good morning**

**Xièxie – thank you**

**Búyòng xiè – you're welcome/it was nothing**

**Shăguā – Idiot**

**Duìbuqĭ - Sorry **

**Bèn – stupid**

**Érzi – son**

**Fùqīn - father**


	8. 08 New Years

**Saiyan Jabs **

Author: Edward Tudor

Rating: K+ to M

Warnings: Yaoi, homosexuality, m-preg, AU, crossdressing, etc, etc; you HAVE been warned

Summary: Quick one-shot stories randomly written prompted by one word. Goku/Vegeta only (seme/uke)

* * *

New Years

M

* * *

He stared at the TV as he lay with his mate on their bed, not paying any attention to the bright colours or the excited chatter of the man on the box. Goku had wanted to go out for the evening; either to the party at Capsule Corp or out with the people mingling on the streets, but Vegeta wouldn't have any of it. He didn't see the point of celebrating New Years and refused to 'party' unless his mate gave him a damned good reason.

He obviously hadn't been able to.

But rather than be a stick in the mud, Vegeta allowed Goku to bring some drinks and snacks so they could have their own little party. He may not have wanted to go out, but he wasn't about to stop his mate from celebrating an Earth holiday.

Now there they were. Lying on the bed, sipping champagne and watching as the news caster excitedly chattered about the various parties happening in all the major cities of the world. Vegeta was very relaxed.

Well…not so relaxed. Champagne always made him feel a little…_frisky_. He never let Goku know, though, for he had no doubt the man would turn into a connoisseur of champagne to find out what sort of friskiness each one brought out in his mate. He had already had four glasses and was feeling quite naughty.

With an impish grin, he ran his hands lightly over Goku's bare chest. At first, the skin remained passive and soft, but with a few more skims of his fingertips over his pectorals, goosebumps had started to rise. A couple more light touches and Goku's skin had started to twitch. The man shifted uncomfortably, but held Vegeta closer.

Still running his hands lightly over Goku's bare chest, Vegeta shifted up and leant on him so that his nose and mouth were cradled in the crook of his neck. He didn't know many of Goku's hot spots (unlike the baka, who knew _exactly_ where to press to turn him into a quivering bundle of pleasured nerves), but he knew this was the ignition to his arousal. He gently sniffed his neck, inhaling the deep, musky scent of his dominant as he pressed soft kisses to the skin. Goku shifted again, but pulled him closer in an almost encouraging manner. He picked up a little by mingling his kisses with licks, and once he could feel the blood rushing under the skin, he alternated with kisses, licks and sharp nips.

He glanced up and smirked in a victorious manner. Goku's eyes may have been on the TV, but with the way he was gasping and his hands were roaming and squeezing his body said his mind was on Vegeta. Taking it one step further, Vegeta leaned up and nipped his earlobe before closing his mouth over it and suckling lightly.

Goku moaned the wounded and Vegeta knew he had him. He was pulled away from his ear where his lips met Goku's in a soft embrace. He kissed back, pressing his plush lips against his. Goku started off gentle, but the more they kissed, the more frenzied he got. Soon his hands came up to Vegeta's head and tilted it so he could plunder his sweet mouth. Vegeta shuddered as his tongue twined with Goku's. He whimpered as his bottom lip was suckled and large, eager hands squeezed his buttocks in a suggestive manner.

Pulling back, flushed and dazed, Vegeta gave him one last kiss before shimmying down to his crotch as he slipped off his own pants. Goku inhaled sharply and Vegeta couldn't help but grin. He could see the large tent his erection made in his pants and he teasingly rubbed it through the cloth. Goku panted and stared at his mate with glazed eyes.

"Vegeta," he whined. "Don't tease."

"Oh, but what if I want to?" he sniggered, nuzzling into his crotch and inhaling the musky scent of arousal. He could feel his own cock twitch in response and, in a sort of punishment to Goku, gently bit down on his cock through his pants. Goku gasped as his hands shot out to grip the blankets. Vegeta grinned as he worked his mouth along the length hidden under the pants. He knew Goku could feel the pressure of his lips and the heat of his breath, but he knew it was nowhere near what it felt like with his mouth on his organ.

"Please," he begged. "Don't tease, 'Geta." When his cock twitched in a manner that was equal to its owners begging, Vegeta decided to have some mercy. He yanked the top of the pants down and before Goku could say or do anything, swallowed his cock whole. He could feel his mate's body go taut and he moaned out Vegeta's name. "Y-you…tease…"

"Oh, you love it," he said, pulling up and lapping at the swollen head. Goku stared down at him. Vegeta would have flushed, seeing as there was nothing that made him more submissive than Goku's eyes watching him hungrily, but he was still feeling naughty and wanted to push the barriers. Running his tongue over the head and generously coating it with saliva, he closed his lips over and gently sucked.

The reaction was just what he wanted; Goku's eyes darkening with lust as his hand came up to tangle in the soft gravity-defying locks. Vegeta gently suckled, going down only half of Goku's length before coming up again. Every now and then he would bob fast before slowing and suck hard before going gentle again. It was driving Goku wild and he was loving it. He lapped up all the precum that seeped from the tip of his cock and even ran his tongue over the slit to tease some more out.

Suddenly, he was pulled away from his treat and pushed violently onto the bed. Goku's cock fell from his lips with an audible pop but it was once again filled with his tongue, roaming and tasting himself on his mate. Vegeta shivered uncontrollably; knowing this was his dominant taking control and now he was at his mercy.

"You're such a naughty mate," Goku purred, his chest rumbling. Vegeta answered back with a purr of his own. "Teasing me like that. Such a little minx. My little minx."

Vegeta jumped as he felt something cold press against his opening but relaxed when Goku peppered gently kisses on his cheeks. His mate had probably grabbed the lube while he was occupied.

The finger gently breached his puckered opening and he keened. He never got tired or used to the feeling and loved it when his mate was gentle with him. Goku pulled back to watch his face and Vegeta felt himself go red, even as he gasped, moaned and tossed his head back in pleasure as Goku wetted his insides lovingly. A second finger slipped in, burning slightly but turning Vegeta on a little more. When the third finger slipped in, he was lost to his pleasure. Goku had more room to search for his pleasure spot and, once found, teased it mercilessly. Vegeta arced his back and moaned as his cock wept with joy.

"Oooh…Ka-Kakarot!" he moaned. His voice started to rise; an indication of his impending orgasm, and Goku quickly pulled his fingers out. Vegeta initially whimpered at the loss, but quietened when he felt something much large press against his quivering entrance.

Goku sheathed himself in one thrust and held on to Vegeta's hips tightly as he stilled. Vegeta whined; partly in pain because of the abrupt intrusion but mostly because his mate stopped moving. Goku shook, trying to hold himself back and calm down enough so he wouldn't explode immediately and was helped when Vegeta petted his hair and soothingly ran his palms up and down his back.

Once his breathing evened out, Vegeta knew he was going to move. He started out gently; rocking lightly into him and letting his hands do some loving. Vegeta smiled up at his mate. Even though the lust was there, he could clearly see the love Goku had for him.

_**10**_

Goku slowly started to speed up, making sure to angle his hips so his cock rubbed against his prostate with every thrust.

_**9**_

Vegeta gritted his teeth as he felt the heat being coil in his lower belly. He wasn't going to last long.

_**8**_

Goku started to pick up the pace. His eyes had a faraway look, yet were focused on Vegeta. Looks like he wasn't going to last long, either.

_**7**_

Vegeta gasped as he went deeper and a little harder, whimpering as the action was repeated.

_**6**_

Goku covered the smaller prince and held on tight as his hips started moving vigorously.

_**5**_

"Unnn…Ka…karrot…"

_**4**_

"Harder…please, oh please….harde-AH!"

_**3**_

Hips piston faster as the sound of wet skin smacking rhythmically echoed throughout the room along with their gasps of pleasure.

_**2**_

"Ka-Kakarot! I'm gonna…"

"I know," he growled, passionately kissing him. "Let it go, baby. Let it out."

_**1**_

Legs tightened around a strong waist and Goku fucked him as hard as he could through the vice grip that was strangling his cock.

"KAKAROT!" He screamed as ropes of pearly white splattered between the two of them. Goku could only grunt as his orgasm ripped through him and Vegeta gasped at the sensation of hot liquid filling him.

_**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**_

Vegeta gasped and panted for breath. Every muscle in his body was twitching even though he felt extremely sated. And a little sleepy. Goku was panting into his ear and he could feel his heart beating through his chest and against his own rapidly pumping organ. Goku lifted himself up and smiled lovingly down at him, making Vegeta flush once again, but terribly happy with the look he was given. His mate bent back down and gave him a hug, nuzzling into the sweaty crook of his neck as he gently purred. Vegeta wrapped his arms around his neck; purring and relishing in the soft afterglow.

Suddenly, Goku perked up and looked at the TV. Vegeta glanced up to see the roaring of the crowds had caught his attention.

"Hey, it's the new year!" he chirped happily. Vegeta simply smiled at him; too satisfied to make any commentary. Goku blinked and looked mystified for a second. "Is this what people mean by coming into the new year?"

Vegeta couldn't help but snigger.

* * *

**AN:** So. Fucking. _Cheesy_!


	9. 09 Moët & Chandon

**Saiyan Jabs **

Author: Edward Tudor

Rating: K+ to M

Warnings: Yaoi, homosexuality, m-preg, AU, crossdressing, etc, etc; you HAVE been warned

Summary: Quick one-shot stories randomly written prompted by one word. Goku/Vegeta only (seme/uke)

* * *

Moët & Chandon

T

* * *

'Gods,' Vegeta thought as he rounded the buffet table. 'I _hate_ these events. Nothing but pomp and hot air from a bunch of snooty nobodies!' But he knew he had to be there. His father, Vegeta Snr of _Ouji Technologies_, was on his way to the upper class social gather when he took a topple down the stairs. He, upon seeing his father in a crumple heap at the bottom of the stairs, thought he had broken his neck and was dead! But, to Vegeta's great relief, all he sustained was a broken arm and twisted because he was now incapacitated, it was up to Vegeta to make an appearance.

Of course, at the time he had been so relieved he said yes readily. Now, he cursed himself. 'Well,' he thought to himself as he sipped a cocktail. 'At least he's at home. I have no doubt father would still make a better impression than these stuffed shirts in a cast as he hobbled about, but he needs to rest!'

He was about to put his empty glass on the table with the champagne flutes filled with various expensive champagne when he saw a man skulk to the side of the table. He was taller than Vegeta, even with his gravity defying hair, but he looked a little younger. With a rather peevish expression, the other man ducked under the side and came back up with a closed bottle of Moët & Chandon before storming off into the crowds.

Vegeta, at first, stood frozen; wondering what in the _hell_ just happened. It was rather…random for a guest to nick a bottle of one of the finest champagnes right from where it was stored. He certainly wasn't one of the staff at the mansion, for they were all wearing white tux's with black bows, and he wasn't one of the hosts as they were all dressed in bright maroon; creepily enough. But he quickly shrugged it off. He had other things to deal with rather than contemplate the purpose for someone to take a whole bottle of alcohol for themselves.

* * *

The evening drifted on uneventfully. Vegeta constantly crossed between bored and annoyed for most the night and was just waiting for the clock to hit midnight so he could make his excuses and leave. He was very grateful as well that a certain Ms Bulma Briefs of Capsule Corp hadn't been able to attend. The woman was the bane of his existence ever since they joined forces to work on a project together. Somehow, that gave her the idea that they were suited for each other and persued him with all the vigor of a shark to a bleeding seal. The worst of it all wasn't her irritating attempts at seducing him or lack of subtly at dropping hints. It was that everyone else thought they were a perfect match, too!

After the twenty-eighth comment of how they would be such a lovely couple from the hostess herself (yes, he _was_ counting), Vegeta was quite ready and willing to grab the karaoke mike and out himself. He was gay and a big fan of cock; preferably in his arse. Of course, he wouldn't _really_ do it. He may have been annoyed, but he wasn't quite ready to switch one pack of carnivores for another.

Smiling as pleasantly he could, as well as feeling like the skin in his cheeks were splitting, Vegeta excused himself from the chattering hostess and made a beeline for the veranda. From there, he quickly dove into the gardens and silently hoped to whatever deity that was listening that he would _not_ cross some couple fornicating in the bushes.

'I just want the last hour to myself,' he begged. 'That's not _too_ much to ask for, is it?"

Thankfully, the gardens were empty. He had to admit, they were very pretty. It was done in a traditional Japanese style and he hummed in an impressed manner. There was a cute little arc bridge over a small koi pond with bonsai trees spotting the edges. To the one side, there was a zen garden while the other was just a wall of bamboo trees. It looked very inviting.

He stepped down onto the white gravel, letting it crunch under his Nine West shoes as he crossed over to the koi pond. Looking down, he could see it was quite deep, but with the aid of the little lanterns dotted about the garden, he could clearly see the koi in all their shimmery glory as they came to the surface to greet him. He chuckled as he bent down and skimmed the surface.

"Sorry, I'm not your owners, so I didn't bring any food."

"I think there's some in the shed."

Vegeta was instantly on his guard. Jumping up, he turned and faced his intruder with an annoyed expression. The frown slipped slightly off his face as he recognized the person as the man from earlier who nicked the bottle of Moët & Chandon. He was seated on a stone bench hidden in a dark corner of the bamboo wall. No wonder he didn't see him!

The other man regarded him sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck in an embarrass manner.

"Ah, sorry," he said. "I guess you came here for some privacy?"

"Yes," he nodded, noticing how the other man looked ready to leave. "But you don't have to go. I just wanted a breath of fresh air."

"Across the quad from the party?" he chuckled. Vegeta's cheeks pinked and he huffed.

"Yes! Is there something wrong with that?"

"No, not at all. Just, when you go back could you not tell anyone that I'm here?"

The near pained look the man wore told Vegeta he obviously enjoyed these upper class gatherings as much as crayfish liked getting dunked into boiling water. He felt somewhat the same.

"Couldn't stand the party?" he inquired softly, making his way over closer to the man. He had to admit, he was pretty damn handsome. Young and dark with a very boyish expression. Of course, he was probably straight.

"Is it that obvious?" Vegeta hummed and nodded.

"Yes. If it's of any consolation, I'm not exactly thrilled to be here, either."

"Oh. My father dragged me here in place of my twin brother. Did your family force you to come, too?"

"Actually, my father was on his way here when he had an accident."

"Oh my gosh!" the man cried. Vegeta found it odd that he was so concerned for someone he didn't know, but found it touching, none the less. "Is he alright?"

"Fine," he waved it off. "He fell down the stairs. Just a broken arm and a twisted ankle. The old fool wanted to still come, anyways, but I forced him to stay home and rest. I came in his place."

Vegeta turned from staring at the koi pond to find the other man smiling quite pleasantly at him.

"What?"

"That's very sweet of you despite calling him an 'old fool'." He chuckled. Vegeta blushed and huffed.

"Shut up," he growled. "He needed the rest."

"Oh? What does your dad do?"

"He's the CEO of _Ouji Technologies_."

"Oh wow! Then you're Vegeta no Ouji!"

"Yes," he nodded, a little taken back by someone who knew who he was instantly. "And you are?"

"Oh! Son Goku, youngest son to Son Bardock of _Son Records_."

"_Son Records_, hmm?" he hummed. In truth, Vegeta had only heard of the company. He had never cared much for the family who owned it or who had built it. "You work in it with your family?"

"Naw," he said. "I'm studying Law so that I can make a name for myself." Vegeta nodded. It was quite an honorable decision. Goku obviously wasn't one of those snooty spoilt brats who didn't know the value of money. "What about you?"

"Well, I plan to take over from my father one day. For now, I just work on the floor with the others."

"Wow, I'm guessing you can build pretty impressive things, huh?" Vegeta shrugged, trying to act casual but feeling as though he was failing. It wasn't as though he hadn't been told that line before; it was just that nobody had said it to him before with such sincerity.

"By the way," he said. "Why did you take that bottle of champagne?" Goku's grin dropped and he looked guiltily at the still closed bottle in his hands.

"I dunno," he muttered. "I guess I was planning to get drunk in private."

Vegeta arced a delicate brow.

"And why, pray tell, would you want to do that?" Goku shuffled about before mumbling something Vegeta missed. "Sorry? What was that?"

"I said because I couldn't stand how everyone was congratulating me for my engagement."

Vegeta's brows arced up. _That_ was one he had never heard before.

"Why? What's wrong with it?" Goku looked torn between telling him and keeping it to himself, but Vegeta could tell he wasn't the sort to keep something bottle up inside. He had a good and honest face; something Vegeta hadn't seen since junior school.

"Okay, but promise you won't think I'm stupid or…anything," Vegeta simply nodded and seated himself next to Goku. The man sighed deeply. "Okay, here's the thing. I'm gay, but I haven't been able to get a solid boyfriend at all. At least, not one who wants a real relationship or anything. My dad knows my preference, but he thinks I'm just playing around. You know, like I'm just sleeping around with other men before I settle down. I've tried telling him it's not like that, but he doesn't listen. So he got me engaged to some girl I've never seen before. All I know is that she's the daughter of the wealthy Ox King and she's eager to meet me."

"But you're not eager to meet her." Vegeta tried quite hard to quell his inner queer from squealing like a woman who received a personal wardrobe from Louis Vuitton when Goku outted himself.

"I'm sure she's a nice girl," he admitted. "But I don't _like_ girls'. I like other guys." He sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm probably making you feel really uncomfortable."

"You mean by being gay? Don't worry. I am, too."

Goku blinked and stared at him and if Vegeta could stare at himself, he would've. What on earth was he thinking, outing himself to a man he just met? It had to be the alcohol…

"You're…gay?" Vegeta nodded. "You sure?" Vegeta snapped his head in his direction.

"What the fuck do you mean 'you're sure'?" he scowled.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Goku quickly placated. "It's just that…you're not so…ummm…flighty?"

"You mean like a fairy?" he huffed as Goku nodded carefully. "I'm gay in that I like the company of other men. Not I'm a man who believes I'm a woman trapped in a man's body and I need to tote a Gucci handbag with me to prove it."

"Oh," Goku said, smiling softly. "I like that."

"Huh?"

"I mean that I like how you know you're gay and you don't need to do all that 'I'm queer and I'm here' sort of a thing."

"Neither do you," he said.

"Yeah, but I'm happy with who I am. I don't feel like I've got to prove anything to anyone. I like men and that's that."

"Same here."

Goku gave him a goofy grin and Vegeta felt his stomach knot quite pleasantly. It was…nice to talk to someone who was in a similar position as he was. He felt as though he could trust Goku, too; a feeling he didn't get very often. Of course, despite the encouraging voice in his head to ask the man out, Vegeta didn't think he'd be interested in someone like him. That, and he was engaged to someone else.

"Umm…hey, Vegeta?"

"Yes."

"Ahm…" Vegeta stared at the man, amused in how he suddenly turned bright red and started fidgeting like he was caught doing something he shouldn't have. "D-don't take this the wrong way…or badly, just…erm…" he swallowed hard. "W-would…would you like to go out for coffee sometime?"

Vegeta was lucky the stone bench wasn't far from the ground, or else the glass would have broken as it fell from his slack hand. He was pretty sure his jaw had dropped and his mouth was wide enough for a person to crawl into.

"I…beg your pardon?" Goku shuffled nervously. "Did you just ask me out for coffee?"

"Yeah," he mumbled softly. "I'm sorry, it's just…I think you're really pretty…and in a very manly way! And…if you don't want to…"

"It's…" he swallowed hard. "It's not that I don't want to. It's just…this is first time anyone has ever asked me out to coffee."

"Huh?" Goku looked confused. "You mean, no one's ever hit on you, before?"

"Oh, people have hit on me before, Goku," he muttered, scowling at the thought. "Only it never involved going out to a public location."

"Wow, what a bunch of jerks." He muttered.

"Indeed. But," he said with a flirty smirk. "Considering you actually asked me out, I believe I'm inclined to give you a chance?"

Goku stared, rapt with attention on Vegeta and it made him feel wonderful. It was such a lovely look; full of awe and amazement rather than lust.

"Erm…yes, please?"

"How does this Sunday at Starbucks sound?"

"Perfect."

"Time?"

"Any time you want."

"Hmm, I'm free all day on Sunday, so," he reached into the pocket of his Chanel suit and pulled out one of his business cards and a pen. "Why don't you give me a call? Those are my business numbers and this," he said, quickly scribbling out the ten digits. "Is my cell phone number that only my friends and family know. My _personal_ cell phone number."

Goku's pupil's had dilated and he looked as though he was having trouble breathing.

"Okay," he said breathlessly. "I'll…give you a call?"

"I'm counting on it."

He slipped the bottle of Moët & Chandon from his now limp fingers and sauntered back to the party. Sod social etiquette; he was leaving immediately with the champagne so he could celebrate the first ever decently held conversation with someone who didn't want to get into his pants or wallet.

And toast to his first ever date!

* * *

**AN:** Blaaaargh! I feel I could have done better on this one, but I'm hoping there'll be a word prompt that will allow for me to write out the actual date ^_^


	10. 10 Mouse

**Saiyan Jabs **

Author: Edward Tudor

Rating: K+ to M

Warnings: Yaoi, homosexuality, m-preg, AU, crossdressing, etc, etc; you HAVE been warned

Summary: Quick one-shot stories randomly written prompted by one word. Goku/Vegeta only (seme/uke)

* * *

Mouse

T

* * *

He had never felt like this before; at least, not that he could remember of. Goku had always somehow managed to confuse his genders. He never knew who was male and who was female and it was very difficult for him to tell just by looking. Everyone (including himself) had chalked it up to him being secluded in the wilds when he was a little boy, but he later learnt that was not the case.

He couldn't tell the difference between male and female because they were _humans_. It seemed odd that he came to such a conclusion, but there was no way around it.

Especially not when he met Vegeta!

He remembered when he first caught sight of her. At first, he had seen Nappa and knew he was male. He also knew he wasn't the leader. But as he turned to face Vegeta, his eyes popped, his jaw dropped and he was very certain he had his first influx of male hormones.

Quite literally, as he remembers, his first thought as he caught sight of her was:

'Hubba-hubba-wa-wa-_WOW_!'

She was _gorgeous_! Small, petit and full of life and lush curves. Her bosom as also perky and full and, despite being smaller than the rest of the warriors on the battlefield, she exuded more power than them. Goku never knew he had a vision of the perfect woman in his head, but he did and she was standing right in front of him.

But it was more than just her appearance that caught his eye. She stood tall and proud; a formidable woman that took no nonsense and would put you down with a single bitch slap just to prove it. While she was beautiful, she also had something that tugged at his heartstrings and Goku instantly fell in love with her.

It broke his heart when he had to beat her to defend his friends, family and planet and it torn his hearts to shreds when, on her deathbed on Namek, she confessed her terrible life story. Not only was she a vision, but she was a very strong woman; very strong all-round. He had been ecstatic to see brought back to live by Porunga, though a little hurt to know he probably wouldn't see her again.

His time in space had given him time to think. Goku knew he liked her more than just a fellow fighter or because she was a pretty face. For the first time ever, he found himself unable to stop thinking about someone. He tried to remind himself that he had a wife and a son waiting for him on Earth, but all he could wonder was if she was waiting for him. Vegeta had captured his heart without knowing it and, in acknowledging that he had fallen in love, he had to also acknowledge that he never cared for Chichi in the same manner and, from there on, their marriage was doomed.

On his return, Goku had smiled pleasantly at her (looking sexy in a fluorescent pink shirt and sickly green pants should be illegal even if it did prove that Vegeta looked lovely enough to make even a potato sack look like a fashionable dress) and tried to avoid her, but it proved futile. Gohan had taken a liking to her seeing as she knew about their race and could give him some insight, so avoiding her was next to impossible.

To add to that, he found he started to get annoyed with Chichi's harping. It was strange, considering how he had been able to block it out before, but now it grated on his nerves.

But Goku was no fool; he knew it was because he was comparing Chichi to Vegeta and she just didn't hold any appeal to him. Vegeta may have complained about a lot of things, but it was mostly regarding the human race. She considered them 'weaklings', anyways, so it was nothing more than an odd reminder that she was better than them. Chichi complained about Goku, about their house, about Gohan, about other people's children, about their friends, about the weather, about the cost of food, about how Goku never takes her out anywhere…it _did_ get a bit much.

Goku may not have know how or why he suddenly fell head over heels for Vegeta, but he did know that the more he got to know her, bad side and all, the more he wanted to be with her. She was so…mousey. Small, fuzzy and ever so adorable! She even squeaked when Goku ITed into the GR while she was training! She nibbled (at a Saiyan rate) and roamed around Capsule Corp late at night. She even made a little nest on her bed out of the sheets and blankets and, when she looked confused, got a this cute blank look on her face.

While she may have been like cute, beautiful mouse, she was also very strong. Physically, Vegeta could put up more of a challenge than his friends and he didn't have to be careful not to hurt her. Not that he _wasn't_, but he didn't have to constantly remind himself that he was stronger than her so he should go easier on her. Vegeta also had a strong character. She was stubborn, proud and terribly arrogant, but that was all on the surface. He had seen how soft she could be towards Gohan, and how she practically melted under Bunny's warm, motherly affection.

But, more than that, Goku knew that she liked him, too. Of course, Krillin pointed this out to him. While it made him so unbelievably happy, it also made him worry. Krillin had pointed out that he _was_ married. This led to a very deep conversation and, for the first time, Goku didn't know what to do.

* * *

"I just…I love her, Krillin," he admitted. "I don't know why. I guess it's a lot of little things, really. But being with her makes me feel different from being around Chi. I love Chi, but not like Vegeta. I only married Chi because I promised her! You know that. I was…pretty indifferent to the whole thing."

"But now that Vegeta's come along, it's different?" Krilling asked. His tone wasn't judging; just curious.

"I guess," Goku shrugged. "With Vegeta, I feel whole and complete. Yeah, I do get mad at her sometimes for the things she says, but I still like her even after all that. She's just…perfect to me."

"Well," Krillin rubbed his shaven head, confused. "Not that I condone this or anything, but you _did_ recognize her as a girl. I remember when you couldn't tell. You still can't, to be truthful. Vegeta _must_ be something special for you to look like someone smacked you across the face with a 2 000kg mallet!"

Goku chuckled nervously.

"Yeah, I guess. But I don't know what I'm going to do! I mean, I'm married to Chichi and she'd be really mad to find out that I love someone else and not her. In fact, I think she'd be more mad to find out I never loved her like she thought I did in the first place!"

"No kidding, man! Hmmm," he hummed. "Well, I know Vegeta likes you…"

"She _does_?" he perked up, looking like a happy puppy.

"Yeah," he rolled his eyes. "She obviously does. She talks to you a lot more and even though she's kinda rude to you at times, it reminds me a lot of when boys' call girls' names because they like them but don't know how to tell them otherwise."

"But…how come she didn't let me know?"

"Honestly, she looked very interested in you before Yamcha told her you were married, then she kinda backed off. But still, she's still talking to you and looks like she likes you. I mean, really likes you. I think she just doesn't want to be the 'other woman'." Goku cocked his head at this, not really understanding what he meant by that. "I mean, she doesn't want to be second to Chichi. You're married to Chichi so even if you did tell her that you loved her, Chichi would always come first in everything before her. And if anything bad happened at your household, Chichi would blame Vegeta for the break in the family."

"That's true," he admitted. "Vegeta doesn't play second banana to _anyone_. I mean, she's the strongest woman on Earth by over ten million chi and _still_ she's fighting with me to become the strongest fighter on Earth!" Krillin chuckled at this.

"Yeah, I know."

"But that still explain what I'm going to _do_! I really love Vegeta, Krillin!"

Krillin hummed again.

"Well, there are two ways around this."

"Really?"

"The first is to have an affair or keep Vegeta as your girlfriend, but that will definitely end in disaster. Everyone would hold Vegeta responsible for the break in the family and you'll also be seen as the bad guy."

"Not that it isn't already something like that…"

"True. The second I think is a lot better, really."

"What?"

"Well, you love Vegeta and you want to be with her, so why don't you just divorce Chichi?"

"WHAT?" he yelped. "B-but…but that's no different from the first idea!"

"No, it is. True, you'll still be the bad guy, but this way Vegeta won't get any blame. To have an affair is like keeping your marriage as a convenience. By divorcing, you're not only getting out of a marriage you don't feel anything for, but you're able to freely pursue the woman you love."

Goku had contemplated this. No matter which way he went, it would always be awkward. But Krillin did have a point; at least with a divorce, there'd be no strings attached. He'd be free to love Vegeta without hiding and he could make an honest woman out of her, too. He could actually marry someone he wanted to spend the rest of his life with instead of settling down just because it was expected.

* * *

He looked at the divorce papers in his hands as he stood outside his house. It was going to be one hell of a bumpy ride from here on, and it would definitely get worse before it got better, but it would all be worth it.

He knew it would definitely be worth it for his Little Mouse.

He just hoped to _Kami_ she didn't find out that was what he nicknamed her!

* * *

**AN:** I seem to envision female Vegeta small and petit, but with amazing sized ta-ta's for her frame. Or it could be all the gender bending fan art…


	11. 11 Plurals

**Saiyan Jabs **

Author: Edward Tudor

Rating: K+ to M

Warnings: Yaoi, homosexuality, m-preg, AU, crossdressing, etc, etc; you HAVE been warned

Summary: Quick one-shot stories randomly written prompted by one word. Goku/Vegeta only (seme/uke)

* * *

Plurals

T

* * *

Gohan loved his father very much. There was nothing in the world that could make him ever hate the man. He was so sure of that, namely because he didn't bare a grudge to him when he returned after being dead to help them defend Earth against the Saiyan Invasion.

But lately…he had his doubts.

Ever since his father returned to Earth and they started training to fight against the Androids the boy from the future warned them about, Gohan had noticed something…odd. He wasn't quite certain as to how he came to acknowledge it, but he did and it was currently the course for his contemplating as he pretending to study quantum physics work given to him by his mother.

His father, Son Goku, was the saviour of Earth. He had plenty of loved ones and friends all around who would do anything for him. And when he addressed them all, he always said 'me and whoever'. He always addressed them separately to himself. While it wasn't a colossal thing to concern about, it did raise one question.

Why did he only use the plural 'us' when speaking about himself and Vegeta?

His father _never_ said 'Vegeta and I'. He had never once heard his father say 'us' about him and his mother, but Vegeta instantly got the privilege of being grouped together with him as a single unit.

Perhaps he was over-thinking it. He was only eleven and still very much a stranger to the going on's of an adult world, but he couldn't help but trust his gut when it said something was up.

He constantly kept an open ear out and, by this time, he was certain his father only used such plurals for Vegeta and himself. When he spoke to his friends about his home, he would always say 'me and my family'. When he spoke about his friends, he would always say 'me and Krillin' or 'Bulma and myself' or even 'me and the guys'. He had strained his ears to hear a 'we' or an 'us', but none of it cropped up whenever he spoke of others.

It only pitched up when he was pertaining to Vegeta and himself. If Goku said 'we', he meant him and Vegeta. If he said 'us', it was him and Vegeta. The worst was 'our', because it implied something a lot deeper to Gohan. He wasn't sure what, but his gut said it meant a lot more than a casual plural pronoun.

He sat at his desk, thinking. To him, hearing his father talk like that, it implied that Vegeta meant a lot more to his dad than either of them knew. It could be because they were both full-blooded Saiyans; two of a kind who could understand each other better than any of the others that his father had grown up with. Or it could be that they were the only challenge to each other. He loved his dad very much and would instantly blurt out that his dad could clean the pirate prince's clock any time, but the fighter within stubbornly acknowledged that Prince Vegeta could just as easily clean Goku's clock if he wasn't careful and constantly on his toes. There was no relaxing around that man in a battle; he should know.

He hummed as he pretended to write something down in case his mother was nearby.

He knew his dad was rather fond of Vegeta, despite the prince sneering at him and tossing in cruel remarks every few sentences. It had to be more than race that was pushing his father towards the prince.

The only other thought was that his dad was…was in _love_ with the older man.

If it was anyone else, Gohan wouldn't see much of a problem in it. Vegeta, despite his personality flaws (but, hey, who _is_ perfect?), was an incredibly handsome man with an exceptionally gorgeous body. He remembered how, when Bulma and Chichi wrangled all of them into shopping, the man turned more than a few appreciative stares from both male and female onlookers. If he didn't know what a stubborn and arrogant man he was, he, himself, would have been falling over his own feet at the sheer regal aura that surrounded the man.

He frowned. Maybe that was what his dad was attracted to. Not consciously, obviously, but maybe he saw something deeper in Vegeta that no one else could see. Something that pulled at him to the point where he was familiar with the man in ways he wasn't with any of their other friends.

He could…_somewhat_ understand that. Vegeta always seemed to falter and hesitate slightly when around his dad. Maybe all that bad attitude was a cover up for something softer within. He _was_ a vicious space pirate once; surrounded by other blood thirsty aliens who no doubt would have used any chink in his armour to take him down. Perhaps he had something beautiful within and had the habit of protecting it ingrained in him.

He sighed and shook his head. Maybe he _was_ over-thinking it. His gut told him he was right about his dad liking Vegeta more than his mom, but he didn't want to believe it. Not even when he heard his dad talk about their family as though he were separate from them.

"_Chichi and I were thinking of going somewhere after this is all over. I don't know where, but Chichi was thinking somewhere fancy. I don't know about that, though. Oh, but later we're getting together at the crumbling rock! Yeah, Krillin, if you want to come we don't mind. It's mostly our little spot. Chichi doesn't think it's safe being out there with Vegeta, but, I mean, we haven't had a problem so far."_

He had known instantly who the 'we' and 'our' was. He referred to his mother and himself as separate, but him and Vegeta as one.

He sighed again, pushing his work away and holding his head in his hands. He didn't _like_ it, but he also knew there was nothing he could do. It was very obvious that both his dad and Vegeta clicked on a level deeper than that of comrades and the only thing keeping them separate was his dad's current obligations.

In a way, he felt sad for them. Maybe they were soul mates? If his dad naturally clicked and started using 'we' and 'us' to reference him and Vegeta, then it had to be. His dad may not have acknowledged such things, but he let his gut lead him, and if this was what his gut was making him do then it was no fluke.

Maybe one day his dad and Vegeta would get together. Maybe one day they'd break past all the barriers between the two of them and be fully complete. But that would probably only happen years from now. For now, his dad was going to use those damned plurals and he would just have to accept them.

Besides, as much as he didn't want to admit it, it just sounded more natural.


	12. 12 Curtains

**Saiyan Jabs **

Author: Edward Tudor

Rating: K+ to M

Warnings: Yaoi, homosexuality, m-preg, AU, crossdressing, etc, etc; you HAVE been warned

Summary: Quick one-shot stories randomly written prompted by one word. Goku/Vegeta only (seme/uke)

* * *

Curtains

T

* * *

Vegeta loved his room in Goku's house. It was one of the very few things in his life that he could call 'his'. The room may not have been very big or luxurious like he could remember from when he was a boy in the palace, but after living under less than liveable conditions under Frieza, the room was just perfect!

Goku had even decorated it to his liking; not without his direction, of course. He loved the rich blue cotton sheets that spread on his bed. He loved the simple oak wood dresser that sat in the corner of the room. He loved the giant ornate bookshelf that only held six books, and he loved the books, too, because they were his own choice of reading.

But most of all, he loved the curtains.

* * *

When he finally agreed to move in with Goku, after the man more than convinced him with a veritable horde of Christmas presents, Goku had asked if there was anything specific he wanted for his room. Vegeta didn't mind everything else, but he _hated_ the way the light streamed through the thin, white curtains.

"I'm used to it being so dark," he admitted, much easier than before now that he knew Goku's affections were sincere. "I always used to wake up in the total darkness with the universe just outside my window."

"But surely you're used to it?" Goku had queried.

"I may have lived at Capsule Corp for some while now, but my reasons are purely psychological."

"Huh?" Vegeta sighed at the lost look he was given.

"I mean that only when I was on missions did I wake up to bright sunlight. And after twenty years of that going on, I've associated darkness with relaxing and light with work." He growled and ran a hand through his auburn hair. "I wish I could explain it better…"

"No, I think I get it," he said brightly. "I'll see what I can do!"

A few days after that, Vegeta walked into the kitchen to find Goku with six different material swatches of different shades of dark and of different materials. At the time, he had completely put the curtain thing out of his mind, so all he did was watch before shrugging and going about making breakfast for the two of them. A terribly domestic chore, but one he found comfort in.

Another two weeks later, and Goku had rushed into his room with a giant smile on his face. In his hands was a very big rectangular box.

"I've got something for you, 'Geta!" he crooned. Vegeta, at first, tried to feign indifference but it was a little difficult when his Christmas stocking was hung out over the unused fireplace as a constant reminder of the younger's feelings.

"What?" he watched as Goku tore up the cardboard and pulled out the contents. Vegeta was speechless for a moment. All he could see was that it was pitch black in colour and a heavy, velvety material.

He arced a brow.

"What is it, Kakarot?"

"Your new curtains!" he crowed happily. Vegeta's eyes had widened and his jaw had dropped a bit.

"Those…are my curtains?"

"Yup! You said you associated being relaxed with the dark, right? So I decided to get you curtains that would block out the light! I brought home some swatches that I asked Bulma to lend me, and I held them up to the windows to see which one blocked out the most!"

Vegeta stared in awe. He may not have been on earth for long, but even he could see that such decadent material and of such rich colour _must_ have cost quite a few pretty pennies! His mouth flapped open and closed a few times; unable to think of anything to say.

"So…do you like them?" Goku asked, hesitantly. Vegeta stared, his heart in his throat and the telltale signs of tears prickling the back of his eyes. It was hard for him to believe, let alone accept, that someone would _really_ go out of their way just for him and ask for nothing in return. He liked Goku, a lot more than he was ready to admit out loud. But right there and then, with the man holding out curtains he specially bought for his comfort, Vegeta could admit to himself that he was falling and falling hard for the earth raised Saiyan.

"I don't like them, Kakarot," he said, watching the man's face fall. "I _love_ them." He hoped to kami the heat in his cheeks wasn't a blush from watching as his face lit up brightly.

"Great! Then I'll just hang these up for you!"

Vegeta watched as he happily tottered over the window and plucked out the white cotton curtains. He liked the younger Saiyan, that he could admit. And, in a way, he felt bad that he could not seduce the younger man into 'thanks' because that would make the gift very cheap. No, he would continue to let Goku court him and he would readily accept his gifts because they were proving to be incredibly thoughtful.

And when Vegeta felt ready to move and admit it out loud, he would tell him how he felt. He had a feeling those curtains would become even handier then than they were going to be now.

* * *

**AN: **terribly written, I know, but I just had three _sakazuki_ of _shochuu_!

_Curtains_ follows _Stockings_


	13. 13 Fan

**Saiyan Jabs **

Author: Edward Tudor

Rating: K+ to M

Warnings: Yaoi, homosexuality, m-preg, AU, crossdressing, etc, etc; you HAVE been warned

Summary: Quick one-shot stories randomly written prompted by one word. Goku/Vegeta only (seme/uke)

* * *

Fan

M

* * *

He wandered through the late night of Tokyo; wandering through seedy alleyways and past sketchy looking characters. But Goku didn't have a fear in the world. He had no need to. No one who was a yakuza needed to fear any lowlife scum that was looking for a quick pocket to rob.

He made a few more turns before coming to the entrance of a rundown hotel. It wasn't a bad looking place (he had certainly seen better) but it wasn't the worst the slums had to offer. If anything, it was quite upmarket as things went. Besides, in such an area, anonymity was a given so a yakuza down here looking for a quick fuck was as nameless and faceless as the salaryman shooting himself up next to a dumpster.

He took one look at the bright neon lights, _Orange Star_, before taking one last puff of his cigarette and throwing it to the floor. He always walked up the stairs because he never trusted the old, rickety elevator and it would not _do_ to keep his 'mistress' waiting.

His heart slowly started to pick up the pace the closer he got to the fifth floor, and it had nothing to do with exertion. Every time he came to _Orange Star_ and climbed the stairs to door no.57, his heart would race, his palms would tingle and sweat and he would suddenly feel very jumpy and nervous. Which was very odd for a man who had killed in cold blood before, but it happened every time, and he was starting to understand why.

Rustling with the keys, the lock gave a click and he opened the door to find a very beautiful man lying on traditional tatami floors, fanning himself as he drank a beer. Breathe hitching at the sight, he quickly slipped in before anyone came by and locked the door behind him.

The man on the floor didn't turn to face him as he walked in, even though the sound of the lock could be clearly heard in noise of the Tokyo night. He merely lay on his side, looking out the window, back facing Goku and dressed in nothing but a traditional geisha kimono with the low-dripping collar. He took another sip of his beer, the paper fan never ceasing in its hypnotising wave, before finally turning to the other man. He gave a red lip-stick smile.

"Okairi, anata," he crooned huskily. Goku could barely restrain the lusty growl that rumbled in his throat.

"Have you been waiting long, Vegeta?"

"Not very," he admitted, getting up. "It was quite busy at work this evening."

"Ah."

Without anything else to say for the moment, Goku took a few steps forward and drew Vegeta into a vicious kiss. He groaned as the man, beer and fan still in hand, returned the kiss just as passionately; pressing up against him as Goku held on tightly to his waist. He could feel the waxiness of his red lipstick staining his face, but he didn't care. With each curl of tongue, he could taste Vegeta even better. He was drowning in him, and he only just kissed him!

Vegeta pulled back with only a thread of saliva connected to their lips. He stared up at him and Goku could feel himself harden and twitch in his pants. Vegeta looked absolutely delicious; his kimono was a rich purple, green and gold and he still had a few shimmering hair ornaments he had forgotten to take out. He looked down and couldn't help but chuckle.

"Butterflies for the evening, Vegeta?" he questioned, lifting the blue and white butterfly fan from his hands.

"I wanted something to compliment the outfit," he said, breathlessly which, in turn, made Goku harder than equally breathless. "Although, something makes me think I won't be needing either for much longer, hmm?"

"Well, you might need the fan. Coz things are definitely going to get hotter." Vegeta grinned and seductively bit his lower hip before rubbing his naked hardened arousal against Goku's clothed one. He bit back a moan of pleasure as Vegeta wrapped his arms over his shoulders.

"Promise?"

That was it. He slammed his mouth to Vegeta's, both of them stumbling as they made their way to the bedroom. Before hitting the bed, Goku made sure Vegeta's pretty kimono was off. It wasn't that he couldn't afford a new one for his pretty mistress, but rather that he didn't want to carelessly break the beautiful ones he owned now. Kimono safely out of harms way, he pushed the smaller man to the bed, watching as dark eyes gazed smoulderingly up at him. His length gave another twitch and he pounced, kissing the daylights out of the man below him.

His hands wandered over the soft skin as he divested himself of his clothing. Vegeta made a small noise of protest and he moved to try and help, but Goku wasn't having any of it. He tweaked a rosy nipple, effectively drawing a husky moan from his throat and watching as he his back arced like a nymph. Vegeta's skin was so soft; a silk coat to hard muscles. Goku watched, eyes dilated and blood rushing deafeningly through his ears, as Vegeta whined, keened and writhed so sensually on the silk sheets, responding to every touch and caress.

Quick to get his foreplay over before his partner tried to turn on him, he grabbed the jar of lube and slicked up two of his fingers. Vegeta spread his legs in understanding; smirking a bit as precum drooled down the tip of Goku's erection in response to the offering. As gently as possible, he inserted one finger. Vegeta squeeze tightly around him despite sucking him in and accepting him. Vegeta was always tight, no matter how many times they did it. It wasn't that he _had_ to stretch him, but rather that he _liked_ to.

He added the second finger and watched as Vegeta started babbling incoherently. He loved watching this. He loved watching the normally cool and controlled hostess loose himself to the pleasure that only he could give him.

"Did anyone try to touch you?" he growled, the thought suddenly occurring to him.

"A…ahmm…few…" he mumbled. "B-but…oh! They weren't…weren't serious…oh dear god…they w-were drunk…hahh…"

"They still shouldn't have. You're _mine_!"

"It's okay," Vegeta smiled at him and even though he was pumping two of his fingers into his entrance that had him still fidgeting, Vegeta held his face in his hands as he looked seriously up at him. "I'm yours. No one will ever take me from you and I will never leave you for anyone else, no matter _what_ they may offer."

Goku stared in awe at the man before him. Was it that obvious he had fallen for him?

* * *

Goku had met Vegeta when he thought he was a she. Vegeta worked as a hostess at a bar and was incredibly popular. He only wore traditional garb and he never left with anyone or allowed any of the clients to get too close. Not even the yakuza was an exception, as Brolly found out when he was casually brushed off by the beauty.

Goku, however, had drunkenly stumbled upon his secret and was shocked to find that the beautiful and illusive Vega was really a man in disguise! Really, it was just him drunkenly groping his privates, but that was enough for him.

Vegeta had begged him not to tell anyone, and even agreed to sleep with him if he kept mum. More than a little soused on sake, he agreed. At first, he thought it was a mistake, but after all the guys cheered him on because of smears of lipstick on his collar and the linger of expensive perfume wafting from his jacket, he realised it may be a solution to his own problems. He called up Vegeta to next night, proposing that he become his 'mistress'. That way, the other members of the gang would stop trying to set him up with pretty girls' who were really leeches in disguise. Vegeta readily agreed, seeing as he could use his name to prevent any other would-be suitors from coming on to him and discovering his gender.

They could have left it at that, but they didn't. Instead, Goku visited Vegeta every opportunity he could get. At first, it was gradual. The sex was brilliant and Vegeta was consenting, so there was no reason to say no. But after a while, he realised that not only was the sex amazing, was so was the company. Vegeta had a brilliant mind and could make him laugh. He could talk to him about anything, he could be soothed by the man after a hard day and he could just as easily be chastised like a five year old boy and he would take it!

It was only after a heavy argument and a heartfelt make up that Goku realised that he was in too deep. Getting angry at Vegeta didn't spark anything except hurt and regret and their making up brought up great amounts of relief!

He had fallen for the beautiful crossdresser and he had fallen hard. He only hoped the other man didn't find out because he was a yakuza, and yakuza never made such mistakes!

Until now.

* * *

"Oh, gods yes! Yes! Yes! Ooooh…harder, Goku! Harder!" Goku rumbled deeply in his chest as he slammed his hips harder, listening to the other man cry out in pleasure. He watched as he thick length disappeared and reappeared into Vegeta's greedy body and ran his hands all over his hips and lower back. Gods, did the man really know what he did to him?

Pulling out, he quickly turned Vegeta into his back, smirking as he watched the confused look melt back into ecstasy as he slipped back into him. Sweaty arms came up to clasp his shoulders and dark hooded eyes stared longingly into his own. Goku peppered his face with kisses, thrusting harder as he neared his end. Vegeta was now sobbing with pleasure and he could feel his channel spasming harder than his first two orgasms. Goku loved to make him come a lot, because Vegeta always made his orgasms mind-blowing; it was the only way he could be sure he did the same for him.

"Ooh, Go-Goku! Goku!" he shrieked, voice climbing with his impending release.

"Oh god, I love you, Vegeta," he groaned, not caring what came from his mouth that moment. "I love you!"

With a primal shriek, Vegeta came, spreading his warmth across both their chests and stomachs. Goku grunted, neck muscles chorded and bulging as he forced himself a few more times into the restricting channel before exploding with a shout. He could feel himself pouring into him and the velvet walls helped to milk every last drop of his seed.

He collapsed on him, making sure to fall a little to the side so he wouldn't smother his lover. Both lay in the quiet, hearing nothing but the pounding of their hearts and the blood rushing through their ears.

Goku lay as still as he could. He couldn't believe what he just said. He just handed his heart over to someone who could easily use it to tear him apart! It wasn't that he didn't know Vegeta, but rather that he didn't know him well enough to trust him. And there he had gone and blurted out something that would either be used against him or make the rest of the partnership extremely uncomfortable.

He was incredibly surprised, then, when he felt the other man plant a firm kiss on his cheek. He turned to see Vegeta, flushed, sweaty and still panting, but looking brighter and much happier than he ever recalled seeing him before. He looked radiant and beautiful and…

"I love you, too, Goku." He panted.

Stunned, Goku didn't know what to do until Vegeta moved him off him and spooned into him. Goku was still stunned when the man picked up his fan and started fanning the both of them, as though the confession never happened. But he was positively glowing with happiness, so maybe it was all just Goku. Maybe this strange feeling was because he was expecting to feel weird and it actually felt…normal.

Sighing, Goku cuddled into Vegeta's back, intent on thinking about it more clearly. But later. For now, he was going to bask in the glow of his lover and the hope that the returned feelings were sincere.

* * *

**AN:** still awake and still loaded with _shochuu_.


	14. 14 Bunnies

**Saiyan Jabs **

Author: Edward Tudor

Rating: K+ to M

Warnings: Yaoi, homosexuality, m-preg, AU, crossdressing, etc, etc; you HAVE been warned

Summary: Quick one-shot stories randomly written prompted by one word. Goku/Vegeta only (seme/uke)

* * *

Bunnies

T

* * *

He sighed as he watched his children frolic happily in their backyard. They sped across the yard; little stubby legs powering their small bodies as they tried to run and avoid 'it' in a game of tag. Six brown tails wagging in happiness, making Vegeta's own tail curl in delight at seeing the smiles on their faces.

"Hey, love," his mate called. "I got you the food you wanted." Vegeta sat up a little straighter in his rocking chair and eagerly looked over the food on the tray. A pile of tacos filled with different types of beans and a large bowl of bean soup. He made a quick grab for the first taco as Goku put the tray down, savoring the taste of meat, lettuce and lots of beans.

Goku chuckled.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say that little tyke in there wanted to kill me."

"Hmmph!" he huffed. "Beans don't affect a Saiyan like they do a human. We get gassy, yes, but it's always from the top end. I'll probably just be burping tunes to amuse the children." Goku laughed at that.

"They'll love that! Firm and controlled mama belching like papa? They'll never let you live it down!"

"Of course they will," he smirked. "Because they're _my_ children, so I'll have a lot more dirt on them when they grow up." Goku just shook his head in sympathy for the boys'.

"And I always wondered where Kabocha got it from." Vegeta smiled as he leaned up and gave him a peck on his lips as thanks. Goku, as always, beamed like the sun and eagerly sat in the chair next to his mate.

Vegeta sighed as he watched their children gather together to change the game from tag to hide-and-seek. In a way, despite being thrilled at having such a large and flourishing family, he couldn't help but also worry if maybe it wasn't too much.

Zukkini was their eldest at eight years old. He looked more like Goku, and would probably grow to the height of his papa, but his eyes were definitely that of Vegeta. Kabocha was the second child at six years old. He had Vegeta's hair but their papa's features. Nira and Wakegi, the only twins in the family, were four years old and little Vegeta clones. They were as naughty as Goten and Trunks once were and Vegeta could only _imagine_ the trouble they'd get into when they were older! Abokado was three years old and, oddly enough, despite having Goku's hair and Vegeta features, was very protective of the youngest, Jagaimo, who was only two. Jagaimo was the only child in their little flock who had been born Super Saiyan and _stayed_ Super Saiyan. He stood out quite a bit with his blonde hair and glowing seafoam eyes, but none of the other children thought much of it. He supposed Abokado was only protective of him because everyone else had a pair. Zukkini and Kabocha were very close, and the twins naturally so.

His smile faded a bit as he realised that within eight years they already had six children. _Six_ children! It wasn't that Vegeta had anything against having a large family; he was actually very happy. But right then he felt rather…whorish.

Goku noticed the drop in mood and was instantly by his side.

"What's wrong, love? The little one decide that beans aren't what he really wants?"

"Oh no, he still wants beans, the Moyashi," he muttered. "I just…it's just the hormones."

"Well, tell me anyways. I want to make you feel better."

Vegeta sighed.

"You know, Kakarot, that in the last eight years we've had six children?" Goku nodded, but Vegeta could see he didn't know where this was going. "Which means I've spent more than two third of those years either being pregnant or getting pregnant again! I'm starting to feel like those lettuce-scoffing fluff balls who are always constantly mating and popping out hordes of infants!"

"You mean bunnies?"

"Yes! I feel like a female one! I'm not blaming you or insinuating that we're having too much sex, but I don't like the idea that if I'm not carrying an infant, I'm spending most of my time between caring for my current children and lying on my back making a new one!"

He huffed and felt quite silly despite still feeling annoyed. It was the one downside of being pregnant; his moods and thoughts fluctuated so no one knew when he was going to be okay or upset or suddenly decide to go on a murderous rampage.

"I understand how you must feel, love," Goku said, hugging him to show he was listening. "Maybe we _are_ a little like bunnies, you know? I can't help but think how gorgeous you are and I always want to show you that. But we can work this out. If you don't want to have any more children, we can work it out."

"It's not that I don't want to have any more children, but more that I think we're having too many too fast. Not that I'm not happy with our brood," he amended. "But…"

"No, I get it. Too much, too soon."

"I want lots of kids, just within a four to seven age gap between."

"I understand, and it makes sense. Truth be told, I was also getting a little worried about you, lately. You've been carrying a child nearly every year I'm scared that it's taking a lot out of you. No doubt you're very strong, Vegeta, but…"

"No, that's being going through my mind, too."

They paused, each silent as they thought.

"We _are_ a little like bunnies, huh?" Goku sighed.

"Yes, we are."

"Well, how about this? Tonight, once all those little miscreants have been put to bed, we can talk about how we can prevent any other unplanned pregnancies."

"Mmm," Vegeta nodded, stroking his rounded belly. "That would be a good idea. I'd like my children to see me as a mama in full Saiyan glory rather than a mama who constantly pushes out siblings." Goku chuckled.

"I doubt they see it like that, but okay." He paused and glanced at the rounded belly. "So, what are we naming this little one? It's just another two months and then he'll be due."

"Mmm, I just hope he's not like Kabocha and the twins. They all came two weeks too early!"

"That's because they're just like you! I bet they were thinking they spent too much time in mama's tummy and wanted out so they could do things themselves."

"Well, Zukkini and Abokado were just like you! Late!"

"Hey, what can I say? They must have loved being in you as much as I do." He chuckled.

"Lecher!" he tsked. "Jagaimo was the _only_ one who was on time. At least I can say _one_ of my children was punctual."

"He's got a lot of consideration for his mama," Goku agreed. "Even when he makes a mess in his nappy, he'll only cry once you're done with whatever you're doing. He's a very bright boy."

"He is, isn't he?" Vegeta paused. "Moyashi."

"What?"

"I was thinking this one should be called Moyashi."

Vegeta turned to find his mate staring at him, looking a little horrified.

"You can't call him that!"

"Why the hell not?"

"Well, he's going to grow up one day, isn't he?" he reasoned. "I don't think anyone would like to be called a bean sprout! He may end up as large as me!"

"And if he's my size?"

"Would you like to be called something so cutesy?"

Vegeta thought for a second and realised his mate was right. But he didn't want to give up on the name. He named all his children after what they made him crave. He felt it was something of a revenge for allowing them to control his eating habits for nine months.

"Mame, then."

"Mame?" Goku paused and thought. "Yeah…yeah, Mame sounds alright."

Vegeta smiled as he returned to his taco, mood abated and greedily biting into the corn shell. So maybe they were like bunnies. At least these bunnies knew when to stop.

* * *

**AN:** absolutely the worst ending, I know.

Oh, and these are the meanings of their kids names.

Zukkini – zucchini

Kabocha – pumpkin

Nira and Wakegi – both mean spring onions

Abokado – avocado

Jagaimo – potato

Moyashi – beansprout

Mame – beans

Jagaimo is a veggie _Hetalia:Axis Power_ fans should be familiar with, considering Lovino calls Ludwig this every time Feliciano tells him about 'Doitsu' and Moyashi -should be familiar with _D-Grayman_ fans.


	15. 15 Make up

**Saiyan Jabs **

Author: Edward Tudor

Rating: K+ to M

Warnings: Yaoi, homosexuality, m-preg, AU, crossdressing, etc, etc; you HAVE been warned

Summary: Quick one-shot stories randomly written prompted by one word. Goku/Vegeta only (seme/uke)

* * *

Make up

T

* * *

Vegeta stared at the small black tube in her fingers. It looked very peculiar and harmless at the same time; something she was somewhat accustomed to. Within was what Bulma called 'lipstick'. Vegeta didn't know what was with the funny name (probably a human thing), but from what she gathered from demonstration was that it was really pigmentation for the lips, though it could even be used on the cheeks. While she had been fascinated with this 'lipstick' (as well as the blusher and foundation, the mascara not so much), to her it was quite pointless.

That is, until Bulma insisted that if not worn, women are not attractive to men.

This is wherein the mystery of this 'make-up' lay in. It was why she was twirling the tube in her hands as she wait for Goku to show up for their courtly spars. She couldn't understand how a product used to changed facial appearances determined whether or not others found you attractive, but she wasn't going to just sit and think for herself. Neither Bulma nor Bunny had been or any help, and she certainly wouldn't ask Yamcha for his opinion! So that left Kakarot.

She felt a tad…_insecure_ about asking him, though. No doubt he would answer her question, but what if what Bulma said was true? Would she look a fool in his eyes for asking the most obvious of things? She really didn't want to, not after how far they've come in their relationship.

Vegeta didn't understand the concept of divorce; in Saiyan culture, there was no such thing. Once you picked a mate, you were stuck with them until one of you died. As far as she had gleaned when Kakarot 'divorced' Chichi, it was when the bond between the two was broken and they became separate entities again; free to explore life without caring about what the other thought.

At first, Vegeta felt quite sympathetic towards Kakarot. It was obvious he wasn't happy with the hellcat and he had to resort to such drastic measure to get away. She still didn't quite understand why he didn't just kill her (her screeching was enough to annoy the deaf!), but she supposed it had to do with Gohan. Saiyan as the boy was, he was still bonded to his mother.

Then, a mere month later, Kakarot started courting her! Vegeta had been…surprised to say the least. It started off quite simply; he would pop around with a little gift, make small talk and then leave. She knew quite instantly what was going on, but didn't push it. She liked Kakarot, but he just had a divorce. She did _not_ want to be the rebound girl! But, over time, he gradually wore her down by simply listening to her. He appeared to take note of certain things she said and would sometimes bring gifts similar to what she spoke of. He even helped her, even when she yelled at him that she didn't _need_ his help and she could do it herself.

He liked her, and she liked him. That much was obvious. But she was scared. What if Kakarot liked her, but didn't find her attractive? His 'like' wouldn't last very long, would it? Did he find make-up attractive? Would he find her more appealing if she wore the waxy stuff? All these questioned Vegeta needed answers to, but she couldn't bring herself to ask them. She was still wary of being weak in front of others, even Kakarot! So, instead, she devised to ask him broader, less specific, answer.

Did he find make-up painted females attractive?

No sooner had she firmed her resolution than did Kakarot drop from the sky.

"Hey, 'Geta!" he chirped. She looked at him. For a burly man who was twice her size, he looked very much like a young boy meeting new friends.

"Kakarot."

"Were you waiting long? I'm sorry if you were, but Chichi has been giving me hell." Vegeta rolled her eyes and sighed. She hated speaking of his 'ex' but knew he held no strong feelings for her. If anything, he spoke about her in an exasperated and annoyed manner. It seemed to cheer him up a little when he got whatever it was off his chest.

"About me, I presume?"

"Yeah, she won't let up. It's crazy! I mean, she's got a boyfriend now and constantly gloats about how much money he has and all the things he can buy for her, but she also complains and says it's your fault and acts as though she was an innocent victim!"

"I can see your aggravation," she nodded. "That woman knows she had a part to play. I assume she's just being a bitch because she doesn't want to acknowledge that part of the relationship falling apart was her own fault."

"Yeah, I guess," he sighed, scratching the back of his neck. "I just wished she would leave me alone. She always calls to gloat and complain because I never call her. It's getting on my nerves!"

"I don't understand why you haven't killed her," she simpered. It may have sounded callous, but Kakarot apparently knew he well enough to know what she meant.

"Aw, come on, Vegeta. You know I couldn't do that. It's Gohan's mother, and it's not that big a deal. It may take a while, but this whole thing will eventually blow over."

"You seem so sure," she narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms.

"That's 'cos I am!" he cheerily said. "Even if she doesn't stop, I've got you so her constant complaining won't matter much."

Vegeta tried to hide her blush with a scowl, but she was _sure_ Kakarot could see it.

"Oh, hey, what's that you got there?" he was looking at the tube of lipstick. Vegeta swallowed hard; taking the great plunge.

"Kakarot, what do you think about make-up?"

Kakarot stared quite blankly at her before looking terribly confused and floundering for an answer.

"Ah…erm…why do you ask, 'Geta?"

"I ask because the woman has introduced me to this 'make-up', but I am uncertain as to how others will perceive it."

"Sooo, why ask me?" Now Vegeta turned bright red, grumbling and cursing under her breath.

"Because…because I trust you."

"Huh?"

"I trust you."

"Wha…"

"I said because I _trust you_, you overgrown barbarian!" she yowled. "Now are you going to tell me what you think about this make-up or not?"

The look she was giving was a multiple cross of amazed, overjoyed and still very confused. She could hazard a guess why he was overjoyed; she had completely blown being subtle. Even a moron like him could understand what she was getting at now!

"Humm…okay, let's see," he said. "You wanna know what I think of make-up, right?" she nodded, cheeks burning fiercely. "And not just in their containers, but on people, right?" she growled; he was testing her patience, but she nodded again. "Well, to be honest, I don't really think much about it, but I don't think I like it too much."

She stared at him, befuddled and annoyed by his answer.

"What do you mean, Kakarot? Do you like it or don't you?"

"Well, I like what make-up can do. Like when you go see a show at the theatre or at the circus! Their make-up is really outlandish, but it looks good because it's all part of the show! On girls', well, it makes them look nice, but I wouldn't want to touch them." Vegeta blinked down, curious.

"How so?"

"Well, if I wanted to touch her face," his hands came up and gently cupped her cheek. Vegeta froze and felt her face heat up tenfold. "Then I wouldn't want to because the foundation would come off into my hands. If I wanted to look into her eyes," his dark obsidians locked with her own and she found her heart thudding quite hard and fast in her chest and there was a thunderous roar of blood in her ears. "I'd be obscured by thick coated lashes and the sparkling colour of the eyeshadow. And if I wanted to kiss her," here, Vegeta started trembling. She swallowed hard as Kakarot leaned down until his lips were a few scant centimetres away, hoping he wouldn't but _wishing_ he would. "Then I wouldn't be able to because I'll be tasting wax and not her." She whimpered, eyes pinned by his and quivering like a rabbit cornered by a hungry wolf. Slowly, he pulled back, just enough for her to see his whole face. "Did that answer your question, 'Geta?"

She blinked, suddenly very aware that she was very hot, very aroused and very, very angry that he got her excited and didn't _do_ anything about it! She was incensed! How _dare_ he pull away at such a crucial moment! He may have wanted to play games, and she may have been willing to oblige, but this had been going on for too long, and she wasn't going to allow him to be a courtly gentleman after _that_!

She grabbed him quite violently by the front of his gi; eyes smoldering and revelling in the look of nervousness she was given.

"Firstly, yes, Kakarot, you answered my question," she purred. "Secondly, don't start something you can't finish otherwise I'll make damn sure that you do!" With that, she tossed the tube of lipstick over her shoulder and yanked Kakarot down to give him one of the best kisses he's ever received.

* * *

**AN:** blar-de-blar. Could have done better


	16. 16 YouyouCHEATER!

**Saiyan Jabs **

Author: Edward Tudor

Rating: K+ to M

Warnings: Yaoi, homosexuality, m-preg, AU, crossdressing, etc, etc; you HAVE been warned

Summary: Quick one-shot stories randomly written prompted by one word. Goku/Vegeta only (seme/uke)

* * *

You…You…CHEATER!

T

* * *

He squirmed under his glare; trying to stand tall whilst desperately not look anywhere at him. Unfortunately, thanks to peripheral vision, he could see him quite clearly. He could see his fists bunch and unbunch with controlled fury and how his cheeks were turning bright red with mortification. He didn't blame him. To be honest, his face felt so hot he was sure he was blushing, too.

The tension mounted steadily through the silence, and he feared for when the explosion happened.

The other worked his mouth open and closed a couple of times, only adding to his worry of just how furious he was. Finally, the other took in a deep breath and opened his mouth.

"You…you…CHEATER!" he shrieked.

Goku's head jerked in his direction in surprise.

"Cheater?" he cried. "B-but I didn't cheat! Honest, Vegeta!"

"Don't lie to me!" he roared, making quite the sight as the taller, bigger built Saiyan quailed before the smaller, petit built Saiyan. "You cheated and you know it! That was the only way you could win our spar! I had the upper hand, Kakarot, and you know it!"

Goku worked his mouth; surprised. While he was still terrified of the red-faced and incensed Saiyan prince before him, he realised he hadn't know what he truly happened. Now, the good and honest part of Goku very much wanted to correct him and tell him the truth; that he didn't cheat. However, after months of spending time in Vegeta's company, some of the man's philosophies had rubbed off on him. Such as in this case where telling the truth wasn't for the best. If anything, it would probably make Vegeta even angrier and he may even try to cleave his skull in two! But Goku didn't want to lie. Lying was bad!

But, therein was the choice, wasn't it? Either he told the truth and got murdered, or he lied and the matter would be instantly dropped. He bit his lip, struggling hopelessly until he noticed the vein throbbing by Vegeta's temple.

He was quick to decide after that!

"You're…you're right, Vegeta," he said as humbly as possible, wincing as the lie made its way through his mouth. "I did cheat. I'm sorry. I guess I've just gotten so used to us landing a stalemate in a spar that knowing that you were winning upset me a little. I'm really sorry."

"Hmph!" Vegeta huffed. Goku looked up to see Vegeta's cheeks were still red, but he looked considerably less angry and more embarrassed. "That doesn't surprise me! But at least you owned up. I didn't think winning mattered to _you_, anyways."

"I didn't think so, either."

"Yes, well, I suppose it makes a difference that I'm Saiyan and your…_friends_ aren't. I'm probably the only real competition you got on this miserable backwater planet."

"Yeah, you are," he said, a little relieved that at least there was some honesty. "I'm still really sorry. Do you…forgive me?"

His heart got stuck in his throat as Vegeta's sultry coal eyes raked over him. He was checking to see if he really _was_ sorry.

"I suppose I could," he huffed. The red had decreased from his face and all that was left was a delicate pink blush on his cheeks. "It's probably not every day that you start losing a spar that you weren't going easy on in the first place." Goku took this as Vegeta's way of saying 'you're forgiven'.

"Thanks, Vegeta. I'll…erm…try not to cheat, anymore. But it's difficult. You're really good…" he broke off, hoping he didn't give anything away. But Vegeta merely waved him off.

"It's fine. Could make things a little more fun. A little more…_interesting_, shall we say?" His dark eyes glittered excitedly and Goku could swear his face was now turning the same colour Vegeta's was.

"Umm…sure?" he squeaked. Luckily, Vegeta didn't notice this, either. He smirked and turned his back on Goku.

"See you tomorrow." With that, he took off back to West City.

Goku remained where he was. He stood for a good few minutes, making sure Vegeta was truly on his way back to West City and that he wasn't about to return for any reason at all.

Then, he dropped to his knees and started banging his head into the ground.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" he yelled at himself. "How could I have been so stupid! Aargh! Goku, you're an idiot!" He continued to bash his face into the earth until the hard rock started to crack before falling onto his back and lying looking up at the blue sky.

How was it that Vegeta could not see just what he did to him? His smirks and husky voice sent Goku's knees quivering with delight. His blushes and extremely rare stutters gave Goku a dreamy expression. His passion and fighting prowess sent Goku's blood boiling and aroused him to no end! Hell, even his eyes, dark, glittering and soulful, just _looking_ at him made him horny! How did he not _see_ that?

Then again, maybe it wasn't that he couldn't, but maybe that Goku wasn't giving enough for it to be obvious. He liked Vegeta. _Really_ liked him. But he suspected it would take more than a few awkward moments before Vegeta understood. Maybe he'd have to outright tell him. Vegeta was less likely to believe it unless someone told him what it was. It somewhat made sense to Goku.

Decision made, Goku decided from then on it would be better if he maybe he hinted before the battle how he felt about Vegeta. He was a smart guy; Goku knew he'd understand what he was getting at and act accordingly. It would certainly clear up a lot of misunderstandings.

Like, for example, being accused of cheating for grabbing that delectable arse in battle!


	17. 17 Super Hero

**Saiyan Jabs **

Author: Edward Tudor

Rating: K+ to M

Warnings: Yaoi, homosexuality, m-preg, AU, crossdressing, etc, etc; you HAVE been warned

Summary: Quick one-shot stories randomly written prompted by one word. Goku/Vegeta only (seme/uke)

* * *

Super Hero

T

* * *

Zukkini watched as his mama and papa sparred in their backyard. It was a relatively quiet day so his parent's had decided to have a quick spar before the rest of the family showed up for their usual family dinner. Kabocha was with Nira and Wakegi down by the river looking for frogs and tadpoles and Abokado and Jagaimo were taking a nap together. Kabocha had wanted him to come with them to the river, but Zukkini had a book he wanted to finish, so they left him to it.

While the book was interesting, his parent's movements had caught his eyes and soon he was sitting on the grass in the backyard watching as his mama attempted to beat his papa into submission.

He liked watching his parent's spar as it often reminded him that his family wasn't human and it was okay like that. His eldest half-brother often had the annoying habit of speaking about his papa as though he were better than his mama because he had been raised by humans and Zukkini honestly didn't think that. But, then again, Gohan had been raised with his papa in the human way so maybe it was just natural for him to think that.

Gohan idolised his papa. Zukkini never faulted him for it, but he did often think his reasons were a tad…_odd_.

"He's saved the world plenty of times now," Gohan had boasted. "He defeated Frieza on Namek and Buu! Dad's a real super hero, you know?"

Zukkini, despite being only 9, could only shrug in response to that. Truth be told, whilst Gohan considered his papa a super hero, Zukkini just didn't _get it_. Oh, sure, he understood the concept of it. That his papa came in to save the day with his strength and fighting prowess; he got that. But it didn't, to him, by any means, make his papa a super hero.

As Saiyans, their strength was completely natural. Their race was one that was based on power and being the most feared opponent one could fight against. To him, his papa killing Lord Frieza on Namek may have been amazing, but not worthy to call him a 'hero'. Sacrificing himself at the Cell Games was one of the many things Zukkini had heard about that made him feel his papa was far from being a super hero, but he never vocalised it because not only would it make Gohan cross, but also because Goku was Zukkini's papa and he never wanted to speak ill of him no matter what he thought about the situation. And when Gohan regaled the tale of the Buu battles it was the only time Zukkini thought his eldest half brother needed a good whack to the solar plexus. Because as far as he read into the story, his papa would never have been able to accomplish what he did if it wasn't for everyone else helping him along the way!

Zukkini sighed as he stared on at the page; looking at the words but not reading them. Maybe he didn't feel the same way about his papa as Gohan did because his mama raised him. Gohan had been raised by a human female and so everything they did amazed him. To Zukkini, not much about their little family was that amazing. It's not to say that he didn't think of his papa as his hero, but he wasn't a super hero.

His mama, on the other hand, was something else!

His mama was a little over half the size of his papa and could very easily hold his own in battle. Not only that, but his mama ran the house of seven Saiyan children (eight if you counted his papa, and ten if older brother's Trunks and Goten were around) as efficiently as a train conductor ran a steam powered train; and with just as much work!

Being the eldest out of their family's children, Zukkini was able to see things that the others couldn't. Like how his mama always made sure each and every child wasn't bored or left out. How hard he worked on cooking a large enough dinner for the whole family, and how even after that he still had to contend with Nira and Wakegi's dinner-time squabbles or get Kabocha and Abokado to stop picking their favourites from each other's plates or coerce Jagaimo into eating his mashed peas. His mama also had the amazing knack for knowing when his child was in trouble, was going to _get into_ trouble or even whom had done whatever mischief (hell, there were many times when Zukkini thought he had framed Abokado for burning the bathroom ceiling only to have his mama knowingly punish him, anyways)!

Of course his papa helped, but he wasn't as good as his mama was. Papa could never suitably punish any one of them who had been naughty; that was always left up to mama. And, more often than not, papa could be easily coerced into ditching his chores in place of having fun with his kids. As fun as he was (and Zukkini will always be the first to admit this), it wasn't much of a good display of a responsible role-model.

Zukkini never liked picking between his two parent's (unlike the rest of his siblings who easily sided with their favoured parent), but he felt if anyone was deserving of the title of 'super hero' it was his mama.

Just as he mentally decided that, his mama gave a slightly pause before whacking his papa down into the ground. His papa yelped and Zukkini stared wide eyed as his mama ran from the spar and into the house. Had he left something on the stove again?

"Ve-Vegeta?" his papa called, clambering from the ground and trailing after his mate into the house. Curious, Zukkini followed.

It was only as he reached the back door that both he and his papa could hear the hungry cries of their newest family member. His papa chuckled and rubbed the red bump on his forehead.

"I should've known," he said. Zukkini followed him as they went deep into the house to his parent's bedroom. There, sitting on the end of the bed cradling Mame against his chest was his mama. Mame was like Jagaimo in that he was also born a super Saiyan, but whereas Jagaimo looked a lot like his papa, Mame took after his mama in nearly every way.

"Guess the little guy was pretty hungry," his papa said as they both watched Mame suckle hungrily.

"How did mama know?" Zukkini asked, more than a little amazed. "I didn't even hear him!"

"Because your mama is amazing," he said fondly. Zukkini looked up at his papa towering over him and saw in his eyes the same look Gohan got when talking about him.

Zukkini gave a small smile. Maybe papa would always be Gohan's super hero, but papa knew his mama would always be _their_ family's super hero.

* * *

**AN:** what is with the lame endings?

_Super Hero_ follows _Bunnies_


	18. 18 Aubergine

**Saiyan Jabs **

Author: Edward Tudor

Rating: K+ to M

Warnings: Yaoi, homosexuality, m-preg, AU, crossdressing, etc, etc; you HAVE been warned

Summary: Quick one-shot stories randomly written prompted by one word. Goku/Vegeta only (seme/uke)

* * *

Aubergine

M

* * *

Every once in a while, Vegeta liked to cook. It was never much and it was always done when he knew there would be no one in Capsule Corp for most of the day, but it was something he liked to do. He knew already that for the whole day Trunks was out with Goten, Bulma was away in some 'company merging meeting' and Mr and Mrs Briefs had gone to a beach, which meant that today was the perfect day to make a little something for himself.

He had already been down to the market and bought quite a lot of vegetables. He was planning on making Mediterranean grilled vegetables with stuffed aubergines. Just thinking about it was making his mouth water!

Unfortunately, just as he opened the fridge to grab some sauces, a bottle of chocolate sauce toppled out and spilled right down his front.

"Dammit, Trunks!" he howled despite his son not being there. "I've told him time and time again to put them away properly! Now look at this mess!" Grumbling, he shed himself of his pants and shirt and cursed even more even he saw that his underwear was also soaked in the chocolate. He stripped himself naked before grabbing the simple brown apron and tying it on. He didn't mind being naked whilst cooking; if anything, he found it more convenient.

Quickly setting up, he grabbed the tomatoes, potatoes, squash and carrots and washed them clean before starting to cut them up. He was in the middle of cutting the carrots into thick slices when a very familiar flare of ki caught his attention. Vegeta growled and muttered under his breath as he turned to find Goku standing in the kitchen entrance and…staring at him?

"V-Ve…geta?" he croaked. Vegeta cocked a brow.

"What is it, Kakarot?" he ground out. He didn't like being stared at as though he had grown two heads.

"Umm…i-is…is…er…B-Bulma around?"

"No," he snapped, returning to slicing the carrots with quick movements. "She's out of the city and at some meeting. She won't be back today."

"O-oh…" he heard Goku mumbled. He frowned. He sounded a little…out of sorts.

_The fool's probably looking at me like that because he didn't think I was capable of cooking._ He thought sourly, chopping a little more vigorously. _Well, screw him! Between the two of us I know I'm the better cook!_ Feeling a little less self-conscious, he picked up the aubergines and started to wash them under the tap. With glove free hands, he thoroughly rubbed the purple skin of the plant up and down; washing away all pesticides and dirt.

He was in the middle of washing the second one when a pair of hands firmly grasped his naked hips. Vegeta jolted; dropping the vegetable before growling and turning off the tap; ready to give the younger third class a tongue lashing for bothering him.

"Kakarot! What the hell is your problem?" He turned his head and stopped dead in his tirade. Goku was wearing an expression he had never seen before; like he was hungry and Vegeta looked like a tasty appetizer. "Ka-Kakarot, whu-"

"Why do you tease me so, Vegeta?" he purred, sending shivers down his spine.

"I-I'm not!" he sputtered indignantly.

"You _are_," he growled, thrusting his hips against Vegeta's. "Do you know how hard it is to control myself when you're naked with nothing but a little apron to cover yourself? How enticing you were when you were cutting and your sexy arse was jumping with every movement?" Vegeta's cheeks flushed as a pair of large calloused hands moved from his hips to grab his cheeks and knead them tenderly. "How teasing you were as you stroked that eggplant?" Vegeta opened his mouth to retort when he realized that his actions in cleaning the aubergine were a little like wanking.

Cheeks bright red and knees quivering from having a behemoth of a Saiyan behind him gently thrusting his clothed erection between his naked buttocks while lovingly fondly said buttock cheeks, Vegeta found he couldn't form a coherent sentence even if his very life depended on it! He never told anyone (he barely wanted to acknowledge it himself), but even though Vegeta was a very dominant person, there was nothing that turned him on more than to _be_ dominated. And, right then, as Goku firmly tilted his head up so he could lick and suck on his neck, he was pushing all the right buttons.

"Ka-Kaka-rooot~" he keened softly as a firm mouth gently nibbled and lapped up and down the column of his neck. The hands that were fondling his arse slipped in different directions; one was tweaking his nipples under the apron whilst the other was teasing coaxing his cock to life through the apron.

Vegea's chest heaved and he could feel growing tightness in his lower half. His skin prickled with heat as he legs quivered with each teasing caress Goku gave to his now rock-hard cock. He wanted to demand that he pleasure him properly; that he stick his hand under there and do it right, but the possessive and dominant way Goku held him and way he was controlling him left him so light headed with pleasure and sent his nerves tingling that he didn't _want_ to.

The pair of hot lips marking his neck was suddenly at his ear.

"I'm going to pleasure you, now," he whispered; hot breath caressing the shell of his ear. "I'm going to make you scream with such pleasure all you'll know at the end of it all is my name."

Vegeta's eyes widened and, though a small part of him was humiliated, a much larger part was enormously turned on and begged 'yes, yes, oh _god_, _**yes!**_'. His legs turned to jelly after Goku's declaration and he would've fallen down if it weren't for the pair of strong arms keeping him up.

From there, Goku hauled him over to the table in the middle of the room and threw him down on the top, causing a few bottles to topple over and others to fall onto the floor. Vegeta landed with a gasp (not that it hurt, but more out of a surprise) and looked up to see a very horny and feral third class Saiyan looking at him. Though Goku obviously looked like he wanted to devour him whole, he could also see a clear look of appreciation in his eyes and it made him that little more embarrassed.

"You're so beautiful, Vegeta," he growled as he swiftly pulled down the top half of the apron; ignoring Vegeta's terribly unmanly squeak of protest. "You have _no idea_ how long I've wanted you like this. Spread out before me, beautiful, allowing me to pleasure you…"

If Vegeta wanted to say anything, it was dragged out his throat through an incoherent moan as Goku's skilled hands rubbed and massaged his chest and tweaked his tender nipples. By now he was so hard and his brain was pea-soup-fogged with lust that even if the option to say no was there, he wouldn't take it. Hell, if Goku suddenly decided to back off he'd chase the man down and seduce him into taking him! He wanted it that badly!

"Please," he whimpered, rather inarticulately. "Please…"

But Goku understood what he was asking for. With dilated pupils and nostrils flaring, he picked up a green bottle that fell over but had not toppled off the table. Vegeta gaze at it and was surprised that he could read Terran even through his lust addled mind. Olive oil? He hoped to hell that was lubricant enough!

Goku spun the cap off and liberally doused Vegeta's lower half with the oil. Vegeta's breath hitched as the cool liquid hit his hot arousal, but he released that breath as Goku started to stroke his cock. The oil gradually grew warmer and he swirled his hips as Goku's hands moved from his cock to his balls; adding more olive oil. He knew very well what was coming, but it still didn't prepare him for when a finger swirled around the rim of his entrance; teasing and spreading the oil. A sharp gasp and a low moan escaped his throat as the teasing finger finally breached him and slid deep within; generously laving his insides with oil.

"_So long_," he whined in his native Saiyan tongue. "_Oh my god, has it been so long!_" A low rumbling caught his attention and he jerked up to see Goku looking like he wanted to take him there and then. His erection was straining at the front of his orange gi and Vegeta didn't doubt that it was monstrously impressive considering how much space there must be in those pants!

"Say it again," he commanded, his voice rough and hard despite the gentle way he slipped a second finger into Vegeta. "Speak more like that." Later Vegeta would use the knowledge that speaking Saiyan turned Goku on, but there and then he simply nodded eagerly.

"_Please, please, take me_," he whispered, gasping and arching his back as Goku got a little more enthusiastic. "_I haven't been with anyone like this in __**years**__! Take me! Pleasure me! Make me feel __**go-**_"

His 'dirty' talk was cut short when Goku, turned on so badly he could barely _see_ straight, crashed his mouth to Vegeta's and viciously plundered him. But Vegeta answered in kind; even a little more eagerly as Goku's two fingers, from the way he was leaning over him, were now vigorously rubbing up against a particularly _good_ spot. Their tongues messily rubbed and coiled together and Vegeta was loath to discover that if they continued any longer, the heat coiling tighter in his belly would explode and that would be the end of that!

"_No, Kakarot, stop_," he begged between kisses. "_If you continue, I'll cum! I want to cum with you in me! Stop so you can cum in me! _Stop!"

Goku instantly halted at the one word he recognized. For a mere moment, Vegeta was relieved that the younger man would stop and back away if Vegeta changed his mind. But he had no intentions of chasing him anywhere.

"Please," he gasped, moving up and down on his fingers and hoping he'd get the hint. His speech was shot to hell because he was so turned on. Luckily, Goku understood.

"I want to be in you," he growled. "Do you want me?"

"Please," he said again, spreading his legs in offering as well as clenching down on his oiled fingers. He really hoped he got the message!

He did. He gently slipped his oily fingers from his entrance and turned Vegeta over onto his stomach so that his feet were on the floor but his upper body was flat out on the table. Vegeta spread his legs wide; keeping the offering there just in case Goku was worried he had changed his mind. The fingers slipped back into him, but he knew it was all in preparation. He could hear the rustling of cloth as Goku pulled his erection out and he could hear the sloppy noises as he coated his cock in the oil. The fingers pulled out and pulled his cheeks apart.

When Vegeta felt the head of the cock pressing against his opening, he panicked slightly. He had no idea how big he was but he felt _huge_! As turned on as he was, he was scared either he wasn't going to fit or that it was going to hurt. However, seeing as none of these fears were aired, Goku took the initiative and slid in, in one deep thrust.

Vegeta shrieked as he was stretched wider than he thought it was possible. There was a lot of pain, but there was a small bit of pleasure that kept him from begging Goku to take it out. Goku, however, seemed to understand and gently petted his back as he held his hips still. He gingerly lifted his upper half and turned his head towards him so he could pepper his cheeks and lips with soft kisses.

"Speak to me, Vegeta," he panted, bangs drooping with sweat and body shaking as he fought for control. He kissed his lips and gently stroked his cheeks with his oily thumbs. "Speak to me in your beautiful language."

"_Y-you…your cock's the size of a fucking __**bull**__, I hope you know!_" he groused, but naturally Goku had no idea what he was saying. Still, he found it didn't feel so bad with him comforting him the way he was. "_But…it does feel good. It feels wonderful to have you inside me…stretching me…filling me so completely,_" he turned his smoldering obsidian eyes into Goku's. "_Take me. I want you. Take __**all**__ of me._" To emphasize what he couldn't put into Terran, he slowly started moving around Goku.

The younger Saiyan hissed as he clenched his eyes tightly.

"You…uhhn…you're ready?" Vegeta nodded. "Okay." He gave a few more wet kisses to Vegeta's lips. "I'm going to move now. If I hurt you, tell me."

"Please," he whispered in Terran, completely submitting. "_Take_ me!"

Slowly and gently, Goku slipped out so that only the head of his cock was in Vegeta before slipping back in. Vegeta groaned. Every single one of the sensations around him felt so good! Goku's impressive dick stretching him pleasantly, the oil around his own cock allowing him to rub up against the material of the apron without much friction and the feeling of his buttocks gently rubbing against the coarse material of Goku's gi; it all felt amazing!

"Speak!" Goku suddenly commanded, giving Vegeta's one cheek a good loud smack that echoed.

"_Fuck, you kinky bastard!_" he grumbled, even though his words were half hearted. "_You know how difficult it is to speak when yoooaaaah…ahn…r-rub just like…ooooh, yessss…just there! Like that…just like…uhh, Gods! If you keep this up…oh, gods! Oh, Gods!_"

With every word, Goku's thrusts became harder and faster and Vegeta took it all with sheer relish. Vegeta's oil slicked buttocks slapped noisily with every down thrust and mingle with his voice that was rising in volume and pitch. They hardly noticed that the table was screeching against the floor with every thrust or that every item had fallen off and evacuated to the safety of the floor. Right then, nothing matter more than the intense feelings and the need for completion.

Suddenly, Goku shifted angles that made Vegeta shriek with absolute pleasure. His nails dug deep into the wood as he dragged himself up; leaving long and deep claw marks.

"_Oh God! Oh God! More! More! Fuck me harder! Take me! Give me all and everything!_" he shrieked.

"Fuck, Vegeta! If you keep that up I'll…I'll…oh, god…"

Vegeta felt his hips crushed in a bruising grip and his shrieks turned soundless as he was pounded mercilessly. The heated coil in his belly burned and his whole body quivered and convulsed before he let out a scream that shattered every glass item in the room. His release was so intense; he didn't feel as he came hard against the bottom on the apron. He didn't feel as his nails dug deep and splintered into the wood of the table and neither did he feel as Goku's teeth sunk into the juncture between the neck and shoulder as the younger man violently emptied himself into him. He did, however, feel the warmth of the other's release fill him as his channel held him in a vice like grip and continued to hold on until he was sure he was filled.

Light-headed and weightless with sheer satisfaction, Vegeta trembled slightly before slumping boneless into Goku's arms holding him up. His limbs trembled with exhaustion and he was terribly tempted to just fall asleep there and then.

"Wow," Goku's breathless voice gasped. "That was…fuck…_wow_!"

"You…fuck everyone…like that?" Vegeta panted sleepily. "Or is it just…me?" Goku chuckled and lazily nuzzled into his sweaty back.

"This…is all just you," he confessed, his voice very pleased and equally awed.

"You said…you wanted me…for a long time?"

"I meant it," Goku said sternly.

"Hmph, you think I can doubt you after this?" he sniggered. Goku chuckled in turn and they lazily slumped together. "Kakarot?"

"Hmm?"

"Take me upstairs. You've made me cum so hard I'll need a rest if something like this is to happen again."

Internally, he preened at the intensely happy grin as well as the catch of a potential serious mate. With one last glance about the kitchen, he knew he good sleep was in order. Especially if he wanted to clean up the broken bottles, shattered windows and the mess made when every glass bottle shattered.

_Huh,_ he thought before Goku ITed them to his room. _If that was how he reacted to me washing off an aubergine, I wonder what would have happened if he walked on me washing the cucumber!_

_

* * *

_

**AN:** now who says vegetables can't be fun?


	19. 19 Kitten

**Saiyan Jabs **

Author: Edward Tudor

Rating: K+ to M

Warnings: Yaoi, homosexuality, m-preg, AU, crossdressing, etc, etc; you HAVE been warned

Summary: Quick one-shot stories randomly written prompted by one word. Goku/Vegeta only (seme/uke)

* * *

Kitten

T

* * *

Goku glared from his perch at the evil little interloper. How he hated it! Even though he was normally a very friendly God and he hadn't hated much in his life, he found he hated this little demon with a passion! He hated it even more because it was just _sitting_ there, ever so innocently and looking up at him with its big blue eyes. Well, he wasn't going to fall for _that_ again!

"Goku?" he looked over his wings and at the young priest who was currently looking as though the Wind God had lost his mind. "What the hell are you doing up there?"

"Nothing," he groused sulkily. Vegeta arched a brow, but didn't probe.

"Well, when you're done doing 'nothing' you can come down to dinner." With that, he turned his attention away from Goku and crouched down with a soft smile on his face. Goku felt his hackles rise as Vegeta simpered to the fuzzy demon. "Here Brolly. C'mere, little kitty-kitty! Dinner is ready."

The evil demon mewed excitedly and eagerly ran over to Vegeta. Goku's eyes narrowed and his wings puffed up in agitation as _his_ priest laughed as the demon rubbed up against his legs and purred happily. Vegeta picked up the kitten and turned to Goku one last time.

"Come on, Goku. It's dinner time. You never eat when your food gets cold, you know."

"I know." He grumbled as he shuffled on his spot. "I'll be down in a few…" Vegeta nodded and sauntered off, all the while simpering nonsense to the fuzzy priest snatcher.

Goku sighed as he relaxed. Guilt flooded him and he felt terrible for the way he had been acting. Truly, he wasn't sure why he had been behaving like a spoilt child. All he knew was that he didn't like Vegeta coddling that…that…_thing_ so much!

He winced as he mentally berated himself for calling the kitten a 'thing'. And why should he feel bad? After all, he found the kitten when it washed up on the beach. He had decided to fly out for a while, mainly to escape Vegeta's wrath as he managed to blow their fresh laundry off their lines and into the mud again, when he came across wreckage upon a small island. There weren't many bodies, but what few there were made Goku's heart ache. To his nature, he started looking for survivors and found a poor little kitten struggling. It was obviously newborn and looked like it was searching for its mother, but was wandering closer to the waves. Overwhelmed, he had snatched the little tabby up and flew back to the temple.

Vegeta had, at first, been terribly sceptical. Goku felt properly chagrined when he remembered that it was initially Vegeta who didn't want the kitten.

"_It's a lot of hard work, Goku,"_ he had told him. _"Having a pet isn't easy; especially seeing as this kitten is a newborn! You'll have to be his mother just to get him past his infantile stage, you know!"_

But Goku had begged and pleaded and whined and got on his knees and cried until, eventually, Vegeta had given in.

True to Vegeta's words, taking care of a pet was very difficult. All Goku had done so far was name the kitten Brolly! Since he got him, he had been harassing Vegeta to help feed him, look out for him and take care of him because he didn't know what to do. Eventually, Vegeta simply took it upon himself to feed Brolly milk from a sheep's bladder and to keep him warm by cradling him in the pouch of his toga by his chest.

Thinking back, it was then, of course, no surprise that Brolly started to see Vegeta as his mother. Whenever Vegeta called, he would respond and whenever he meowed, Vegeta responded.

Goku slumped and his wings slumped down with him. Really, if he didn't want to hate the kitten then he really should have listened to Vegeta and left him alone. But he knew he would never have done that. He was just terribly jealous of someone else garnering his priest's attention. He felt a little like the older sibling that had been forgotten now that there was someone younger to look after.

Resigned, Goku flew down from his perch and sadly trudged through to the dining room. Vegeta was there with Brolly, scratching behind his ears as the kitten ate small cuts of veal in gravy. He obviously wasn't bothered with the attention. In fact, Goku could hear him purring. He scowled again; jealousy flooding his every being before sitting at the table.

Vegeta was up and quickly brought his dish to him.

"Here," he said. "I don't know what has been up with you lately, but I thought you might need a little pick-me-up."

Goku stared down at the plate. It was filled with his favourite dishes! Exotic fruits and sweet meats and pickled vegetables; they were all there! He glanced up to see Vegeta looking anxiously at him and instantly felt guilty. He had been so involved with himself and jealous that Brolly was stealing Vegeta's attention away from him that he thought he didn't matter any more to the boy. He didn't see how his attitude had worried him.

Guilty, but grateful, Goku dug eagerly into the meal.

"Thank you so much, 'Geta!" he chirped. "This means a lot to me!"

"So, what _was_ wrong?" Goku swallowed hard on the sweat meat in his mouth. He knew he should tell the truth, but it sounded very silly.

"Ah…well, I was…was…feeling bad," he stalled between bites. "That…that I wasn't able to take care of Brolly as well as you did even though I wanted him…yeah…sorry about that."

Vegeta cocked a brow and crossed his arms as though to say that he didn't believe him, and Goku was sure he didn't. But after a moment's scrutiny, he simply sighed and let it go.

"If you say so," he said. "But I _did_ warn you that pet's are hard work."

"I know, Vegeta," he agreed, slumping down guiltily in his seat. "And I promise from now on I'll look after him!"

"Good," Vegeta agreed. "Then the first thing you can do is entertain him while I clean up. I haven't been able to do much since I started looking after him. There's a pile of dishes that need cleaning and bunch of requests that need to be sifted through. I don't even know what happened to the washing…"

Goku smiled as Vegeta rambled off his private to-do list out loud. Vegeta didn't know just how cute he was when he did things like that. A soft mew caught his attention and he looked down to see Brolly sitting between them, closer to Vegeta's side. He smiled. Maybe the kitten wasn't _such_ an evil little demonspawn…

He reached up and started petting him behind his ears, pleased at the soft purr that vibrated against his fingertips.

Which was why he was damned surprised when Brolly grabbed his hand and sunk his teeth into it!

Goku managed to suppress surprise his yelp, but he couldn't hide the reflexive flap his wings gave! Vegeta jumped and stared at him, causing Goku to blush and glare down at the kitten whom he _swore_ was grinning smugly up at him!

_Alright, Brolly,_ he growled. _You wanna play rough…_

_

* * *

_

**AN:** I can easily see Goku getting jealous of something more fluffy and cute taking Vegeta's attention away from him


	20. 20 Designer

**Saiyan Jabs **

Author: Edward Tudor

Rating: K+ to M

Warnings: Yaoi, homosexuality, m-preg, AU, crossdressing, etc, etc; you HAVE been warned

Summary: Quick one-shot stories randomly written prompted by one word. Goku/Vegeta only (seme/uke)

* * *

Designer

T

* * *

He sat on the pure white coach in his chic house; waiting patiently as he sipped his wine. The painting's Chichi had bought at the last exhibition at Soho hung neatly on the walls; their abstract and vivid colours standing out in stark contrast to the pristine white walls. As one of the top ranking designers in the world, this was his right. This was his haven. This was his home.

And Goku hated _everything_ about it. He hated the weirdly-shaped, yet strangely expensive, furniture and he hated that he couldn't actually utilize them. He hated that the only place in the entire house that he liked was his own private room where he created grand designs for the latest fashion frenzy. He hated that his wife had pushed him into the spotlight of 'brand name designer', he hated that she had sent their son away to a 'proper' boarding school somewhere in England and he hated, _hated_ her, too!

Life at the top was not as grand as everyone made it out to be. Really, the only reason why anyone ever said it was so nice was because it came second hand from those enjoying the fruits of such labor. Chichi was such a person; out rubbing elbows with the rich snobs who had more dollars than sense whilst her supposed husband was at home, busy at work.

He sighed; wondering when things changed.

"Goku?" a husky voice called from the top of the stark stairs. "Are you okay?"

Goku lifted his head and smiled happily at his lover of two years. Even though he was feeling down, Vegeta managed to lift his spirits just with the sight of him. The slight man looked positively ravenous in a terry-cloth towel dressing down, even if Goku had seen him in better clothes. They had met more than two years ago at a fashion shoot in Milan. Vegeta, a model, was one of the top candidates chosen to model the androgeous spring wear for that season's fashion shoot. They had made an instant connection and, before Goku knew it, he was having an affair with one of Vogue's top ten models.

But Goku, strangely enough, hadn't been worried or felt guilty in the slightest. Perhaps it was because he already knew the relationship he once had with Chichi was virtually non-existant. Whatever the reason, he held onto Vegeta and Vegeta held onto him.

"Nothing, my love," he said, eyes following his lover as he gracefully sauntered down the stairs and in front of him. "I was just thinking of how lovely you are. And how patient you've been through all this." Vegeta gave a wry smile.

"I wouldn't have been if I didn't love you," he reminded the man as he straddled his lap. Goku put down his glass of wine on the glass coffee table (coasters be damned!) and gently held him by his hips. He could feel Vegeta's slender fingers fiddling with the collar of his white shirt and his skin prickled underneath. "Are…are you sure this is what you really want?"

"I'm sure," he nodded. "Why? Are _you_ having second thoughts?" Vegeta scowled.

"No! I'm just…" his cheeks turned bright red as he huffed and turned his head to the side. "I just don't want to be your way out. That's all."

Goku knew some part of him was appalled that Vegeta thought that, but he understood what he was getting at. In this sort of life, people use each other like napkins and toss them away once they've served their function. Vegeta knew he loved him, but he knew the model had seen too much to just believe from word of mouth. In that way, Goku wasn't worried. He loved Vegeta for all he was and was going to spend the rest of his life with him as proof.

"I don't think many men would use you to _drop out_ of their current limelight," he reasoned as he turned his head back to look him in the eye. "And I don't think someone using you would go as far as to get their son's approval."

"The boy is ten years old," he said, somewhat feebly thanks to hand gently fingering patterns on his exposed thighs. "H-he…he doesn't understand it all."

"Maybe not all, but he _does_ know that his mother and father aren't happy anymore and he _does_ like you." He pointed out.

Like was a bit of an understatement. Gohan _loved_ Vegeta. Vegeta had always made time for him when his mother didn't. And whenever Gohan had a problem, Vegeta was the one to solve it. Goku didn't want either them to know, but he tended to eavesdrop on their conversations whenever Gohan called from England. He no longer asked to speak to Chichi anymore, either. Vegeta had taken her spot and Gohan had readily accepted that.

"I _suppose_," he conceded, still fiddling with his designer shirt. "But…are you serious about divorcing your wife?"

"Very."

"I don't understand why. It's not because of me, is it?"

"No, my love," he said, pulling him closer. "Well, it's _partially_ because of you…"

"Partially!" he shrieked. Goku chuckled, knowing full and well Vegeta's mind was going into over-drive and blaming himself as a home wrecker already.

"Yes, and I say _partially_ because you're the reason I needed to break away from her." Vegeta eyed him suspiciously. "Ever since I became famous, I could feel us drifting apart. Chichi allowed fame and fortune to blind her and I've wanted divorce for a long time. But I never pursued it because…well…I guess I was scared. I didn't have anything else except Gohan and my work, and once Gohan was sent to boarding school, all I had left was my work.

"Then…you came along. Looking so sassy in your Prada and Gucci, and not giving a damn about the social etiquette of being high class. You were a breath of fresh air. You had fame and fortune and you didn't give a damn about all that. Remember? Remember when that one guy at the after party in Paris tried hitting on you?"

"Urgh! Don't _remind_ me," he scowled. "He had _nothing_ going for him! Every single one of his riches and social standing were because of his 'daddy'."

"Yeah, and you told him as much," he said. "You have your head screwed on right and your feet firmly on the ground. You were amazing then and you're amazing now. I love my work, but I love you _more_ and I will give it all up to be with you."

Vegeta blushed a deeper red as he pecked the bridge of his nose affectionately.

"B-but what if things go bad for us later?" he worried. "What if you decide this won't work out?"

"As long as you are you, I'll always love you," he said, hugging him close. Vegeta tensed a bit before finally relaxing in his hold and hugged him back.

Goku hummed in pleasure as the smaller man slumped his full weight on him. He loved Vegeta with all his heart because Vegeta just wanted to live life and not live the high life. As he had drunkenly slurred to him a few months after they had started dating, he wanted real love, a real family and happiness and damn anyone who thought money made happiness! Goku knew then that this was the one person he had been waiting for all his life. This man who loved him as Goku and not Son Goku, creator and fashion designer for _Son Wear_.

He glanced over at the papers sitting on a marble table propped against the wall. Tonight was the night and nothing was going to stop him. Chichi could have it all; the money, the house, the stock invested in the company; everything! But she wouldn't have him, anymore.

He belonged to Vegeta.

* * *

**AN:** going to vomit in the corner for this really crappy drabble.


End file.
